You belong to me
by Troyis
Summary: Dos reinos en guerra por 100 años un rey ha muerto otro ha subido al poder. Un principe que esta confudido pero sabe que solo quiere una cosa; la hermana menor del nuevo rey. Que hara para conseguirlo? todos humanos EPOV en su mayoria un poco OCC
1. La Misiva

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son todos de Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

EPOV

-Edward, hemos recibido una encomienda real del reino de Forks—me dijo Jasper

-Umm, que será lo que quiere el viejo rey Charles?—dije tomando el papel con el emblema del rey.

Cuando abrí el sobre, me di cuenta que el rey Charles había muerto y ahora su hijo Emmet había tomado la corona. Emmet era un hombre de unos 23 años, tenía menos de un año de haberse casado con la princesa Rosalie. Parece que Emmet era un hombre sabio me estaba ofreciendo un cese de hostilidades. Nuestros reinos habían estado en guerra desde hacia más de 100 años

--Jasper, el rey Charles ha muerto y su hijo Emmet asumió el trono, esta ofreciendo bandera blanca.

--Algo así me esperaba, se corría el rumor que el rey estaba agonizando desde hace unas semanas. Según nuestros espías, Emmet es un hombre de paz, por eso su padre nunca lo pudo hacer ir al campo de guerra, él siempre se quedaba en el castillo a proteger a su hermana y a su esposa. Además solo nos quedan 4 ciudades además de la capital donde esta el palacio para tener a Forks en nuestro poder.—dijo Jasper, con una sonrisa al ver que su deducción había sido correcta. --Entonces que haremos? Tomaremos Forks por la fuerza o usaras tu plan B.

--La verdad Jazz, sabes que tengo tiempo queriendo sentar cabeza ya sabes a quien quiero a mi lado en el trono de Volterra—no pude evitar una carcajada—Que mejor que tener un ángel por reina, no es así?

Nos informábamos de todos los aspectos de la familia real de Forks, me empecé a interesar en los reportes que mostraban a la pequeña princesa desde hacía unos dos años cuando ella solo tenía 14 años, pronto cumpliría los 17 y se decía que con el tiempo su belleza había ido aumentando, se decía que era una joven dócil, con gran porte, amable con todos los que la rodeaban fueran o no de parte la corte; aunque de vez en cuando sacaba a relucir un gran temple y don de mando. Se decía que Isabella, tenia el cabello castaño, ojos chocolates, piel blanca casi transparente, era pequeña de estatura, no tanto como mi hermana. Hace tiempo quería contemplarla con mis propios ojos. Así que un día salí de incógnito y me dirigí a palacio esperando, ya que según los reportes los domingos Isabella, salía al campo cercano a palacio con una criada como dama de compañía y una escolta. Recuerdo que me puse ropas sencillas, me ensucie el rostro y el cabello. Cuando iba llegando, unos truhanes, pensaban asaltarme, pero se les di su merecido.

_Flashback_

_Isabella, venia caminando con un libro entre sus brazos. Era tan hermosa como me lo habían reportado, traía su cabello suelto, a pesar de ser castaño oscuro en el sol tomaba matices rojizos, su vestido era sencillo en color azul, pero dejaba ver su escote, podía adivinar que tenia un delicado cuerpo, se veía frágil y delicada. Venia sonriendo con la chica que traía una canasta, parecía disfrutar de su conversación, yo estaba oculto a la sombra de los árboles. La chica puso una manta cerca donde yo me encontraba aunque no me podían ver desde esa posición yo las podía ver y escuchar su conversación con claridad._

_Isabella, se recostó sobre su estomago y empezó a leer su libro._

_--Su alteza, por favor no se acueste en la grama, si su padre se asoma por la ventana estará metida en un gran aprieto.—le dijo la criada._

_--Vamos Ángela, mi padre esta ocupado con su dichosa "guerra" no tendrá tiempo para preguntarse donde estoy. Además desde este lugar no me puede distinguir bien.—le dijo Isabella con una voz dulce su voz era casi angelical, parecía una niña pidiéndole a su madre que le dejara hacer una travesura_

_--Su, alteza usted sabe que su padre se preocupa por su seguridad—le dijo el escolta_

_--Si, Jacob. Por eso tu eres mi sombra, ya lo se.—le respondió con un tono cortante, yo sonreí, vaya que tiene carácter. _

_--Bella, no te pongas así, sabes que es mi deber como tu escolta y tu amigo. Además de cuando acá me dices Jacob?—este tipo era un ladino, como se atrevía a hablarle con tanta familiaridad._

_--Del mismo tiempo desde que tu me dices "su alteza"-- respondió ella sacándole la lengua—Eres mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo Jake, sabes que te aprecio, pero no me gusta que intercedas por mi padre, sabes tan bien como yo, que siempre ha sido frió con Em y conmigo, con el pobre Em por que no es un príncipe sediento de sangre como el de Volterra y nunca ha querido ir a las batallas, y conmigo por que nunca me he doblegado ante su voluntad. No por haber nacido en una cuna de oro, debo tratar a los demás con desprecio y ser una malcriada._

_Esto no me gusto para nada, sabia que mis informantes decían que trataba a todos como sus iguales, pero este hombre la miraba de una manera, que no me gustaba. En cuanto consiguiera hacerla mi prometida, usaría algún escolta que yo le proporcionara. Sonreí ante la idea de lo que pasaría por su bella cabecita si se llegara a enterar que "el príncipe sediento de sangre" pediría su mano en matrimonio._

_No se en que momento, quede casi dormido, escuchado como ayudaba a su criada a leer. De pronto sentí una suave mano tocar mi rostro, abrí los ojos poco a poco para encontrarme con la visión de un ángel a escasos centímetros de mi._

_--Buen hombre se encuentra bien?—me dijo con su carita llena de preocupación_

_--Su alteza, disculpe no quería importunarla, he viajado durante toda la noche y me rindió el cansancio—le dije tratando de entablar conversación, la verdad es que lo que casi hace que me quedara dormido era el arrullo de su melodiosa voz. _

_Luego pensé que tenía que tratar de hablar lo menos posible para que no se notara que no era un campesino._

_Ella me sonrió, sus ojos eran profundos, podría quedarme mirándolos toda la eternidad. Pronto me hicieron salir de mi ensoñación._

_--Su alteza, tenga cuidado, no se le acerque, puede ser un malhechor—dijo el escolta acercándose a nosotros, desenvainando su espada._

_--Vamos Jake, no seas alarmista; es solo un viajero que lo rindió el cansancio. Oh por dios esta herido!!—se acerco a mi y toco mi brazo, no había notado que los truhanes con los que me pelee me habían hecho un ligero corte en el brazo; vi que tomo aire por la boca cuando alejo su rostro de mi, se llevo las manos a la parte baja de su vestido cuando lo levanto pude ver la delicada piel de sus piernas era tan hermosa como yo había imaginado, ya desea poder ver más arriba de su rodilla, tomo por un lado su peticote _**N/A(enaguas en algunos países) **_y lo rasgo. Luego se volvió hacia mí, agachándose a mi altura y envolviendo mi brazo con la tela. Su gesto me confundió, nunca antes había conocido a alguien así, preocuparse por un desconocido, no es algo usual en estos tiempos y menos que una princesa rasgara parte de su ropa para curarlo._

_--Con esto se sentirá mejor caballero-me dijo regalándome una sonrisa.—antes que el escolta la tomara por un brazo y la alejara de mi. Quise partirle la cara a ese chico._

_--Su alteza, eso es peligroso, deje de hacer esas cosas, ese hombre podría haberla lastimado con lo cerca que usted se puso—le dijo entre dientes, podría ver que estaba molesto y me miraba con furia. _

_--Jacob, este hombre no tiene intensiones de hacerme daño, así que te pido que me sueltes—le dijo ella con autoridad._

_--Pero su alteza…--trato él de replicar._

_--Su alteza nada Jacob Black!, soy capaz de cuidarme por mi misma, deja de quererme dominar, no eres ni mi padre, ni mi hermano. Eres mi escolta y un amigo; pero no olvides que no permito que nadie me diga que hacer y que no. No olvides quien soy. –Le dijo mi ángel con una voz fiera y cargada de autoridad. Pude notar su temple, no seria nada fácil de domar y eso me gustaba. Quería una mujer fuerte a mi lado.—Ángela por favor, tráeme la canasta._

_Se alejo de él y empezó a caminar hacia mí. La chica se la entrego con premura. Vi como se agacho a mi altura con la canasta en la mano y empezó a sacar un hogaza de pan y algo de fruta, tomo su pañuelo y envolvió las alimentos en el. No entendía que estaba haciendo._

_--Tenga caballero, algo de comida para que lleve a su viaje, no hay muchos lugares que den posadas por estos lados con la guerra y los poblados que han sido tomados por el ejercito de Volterra, están sitiados. Sí yo fuera usted no iría al este, dicen que allá hay un destacamento enorme de soldados, mejor vaya al sur allá podrá tomar un barco para ir donde lo necesite.—Realmente estaba conmovido, ella era un criatura realmente asombrosa._

_--Gracias, su alteza—le dije bajando la cabeza._

_--Su alteza ya es hora de irnos—dijo el escolta con la vista clavada en mí._

_--Hasta luego caballero, espero que llegue a salvo a su destino—me dijo con una sonrisa antes de levantarse y empezar a caminar hacia el castillo._

_Yo me quede mirándola hasta que paso por las puertas del castillo, seguida de cerca con su escolta y la criada._

_Si antes estaba interesado en hacerla mi esposa, ahora estaba determinado a conseguirlo._

Fin del flashback

Ya habían pasado casi 3 meses desde ese día y ese recuerdo me acompañaba durante la planeación de las batallas y los entrenamientos con los soldados.

Toque el bolsillo de mi camisa en donde tenía el pañuelo, volví a olerlo como hacia todas las noches, era un aroma embriagador olía a flores silvestres y fresas. Pronto Isabella Swan seria mi esposa.

--Jazz, vamos a responder la misiva. Haremos una visita oficial a Forks, parece que habrá tregua y Volterra tendrá pronto una nueva princesa—le dije sonriendo ampliamente.

--Ansioso por volver a ver a la princesita, Edward? ya no te puedes reír de mi diciéndome asalta cunas, por estar con Alice—me dijo riendo.

--Son solo 5 años Jasper, no están la diferencia.—le dije ceñudo.

--Vamos cuñado, no te enojes, tu pronto cumplirás 22 y ella 17 no se ve tan grande la diferencia. A demás ya estas algo tarde y solo te la pasas de amante en amante; me sorprende que no hayas dejado a ninguna embarazada—me dijo riendo-- Carlisle esta preocupado de que pueda morir sin que te haya visto casado y con hijos.

--Yo nunca dejaría embarazada a una de esas, yo se me cuidar para evitarlo, si alguna quedara embarazada sabría a ciencia cierta que no seria mío. Además que mejor regalo de cumpleaños me puede dar mi padre que el hecho de ayudarme a tener a mi futura esposa. No creo que se oponga a los planes que tengo para Forks con tal de conseguir a Isabella.

Tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dispusimos a volver a Volterra. Llevamos solo una pequeña escolta por cualquier eventualidad. Jasper y yo éramos buenos combatientes. Después de dos días de camino, llegamos a palacio. Jasper fue directo a ver a Alice. Yo me cruce con una de las sirvientas y le pedí que le avisara a mi padre que me esperara en el salón del trono. Me apresure a mi habitación a asearme un poco. Cuando salía del baño, vi a Tanya sentada en mi cama, con tan poca ropa que mejor hubiera estado desnuda. Me vestí sin prestarle atención, solo me voltee cuando sentí sus brazos a mí alrededor.

--Te extrañe tanto cariño—me dijo con una voz que intentaba sonar seductora. Sí solo ella supiera que yo estaba al tanto que ella se revolcaba en mi ausencia con cualquier noble con que se cruzara.

--Si, claro Tanya, se cuanto me extrañaste—le dije con sorna.—No tengo tiempo para ti, mi padre me espera y pretendo salir de vuelta mañana temprano.—le dije empezando a alejarme de ella.

--A donde iras, cariño?—me dijo con fingida preocupación.

--Voy a ir a buscar a mi prometida, así que cuando la traiga te recomiendo que no la mires, no le hables y no te le acerques a menos que no quieras durar siendo mi amante hasta el día de mi boda, después de ese día, te marcharas del castillo. No compartirás el techo con mi mujer.—dicho eso salí por la puerta. Sabía muy bien el tipo de mujer que era Tanya; la quería a ella y sus ponzoñosos colmillos lo más lejos de mi dulce Isabella. Llegue al salón del trono en el ya estaban mi padre y Jasper esperando por mi.

--Padre—dije a manera de saludo

--Edward, hijo.—me dijo mi padre abrazándome.—Me dijo Jasper que Charles murió y que ahora Emmet es el nuevo rey de Forks. Asumo que ustedes dos ya están planeando como terminar de conseguir lo que queda de Forks incluyendo la capital y el castillo o la manera de detener los enfrentamientos definitivamente, estoy cansado de tanta guerra.—dijo mi padre cansadamente

--En efecto Carlisle, tengo un plan.—le dije sonriendo.

--Y por lo visto ese plan se centra en conseguir que la princesa Isabella, sea tu esposa, no es cierto?—me dijo levantando una ceja.

--Por supuesto Carlisle, sabes bien que la quiero. Emmet puede seguir siendo el rey, nosotros le ayudaríamos cuando lo necesitara, no es necesario tomar todo Forks, que se queden con lo que les queda, ellos no podrán atacarnos nuevamente y nosotros podremos intervenir si el convenio se rompe

--Entonces… hijo, parece que me has iluminado con tu plan para conseguir ambas cosas.

Le conté en detalle mi plan a mi padre, Jasper de vez en cuando interrumpía para llenar cualquier vació que se me hubiera escapado. Pasamos casi 3 horas en la sala del trono discutiendo las posibles estrategias. Al final acordamos que mi plan iría como miel sobre hojuelas dado el carácter del nuevo rey y su pequeña hermana. La verdad es que aun nos sorprendíamos que dentro de la estirpe de los Swan, hubieran nacido dos personas que eran lo totalmente opuesto a sus sanguinarios y despiadados ancestros. Nuestro pueblo en ese tiempo era pacifico. Una noche llego el ejercito de Forks a invadir las tierras, saquearon y masacraron aldeas enteras, con el solo fin de ampliar sus fronteras. El rey de ese tiempo creó un ejército ayudado por el pueblo que se levanto en armas contra la invasión. Volterra lucho por mantener sus tierras y sus habitantes libres de la opresión de Forks. Solo hasta el reinado del Charles, fue que empezamos a ganar terreno, reclamando las tierras que íbamos tomando. Nunca quise enviar un ataque directo a la capital como lo sugirió Jasper, estoy convencido que con eso hubiéramos adquirido totalmente el gobierno sobre ese reino, pero a que precio?. Yo no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a Isabella y a Emmet, cuando bien sabia que ellos estaban opuestos a toda esa carnicería que habían desatado sus ancestros. Jasper me decía que lo única que me movía a tomar esa decisión era que me había enamorado de la princesa sin conocerla. Nunca he estado enamorado, se que Isabella me gusta, que quiero cuidarla y protegerla, ella se ve tan indefensa, sé que me siento feliz cuando pienso en ella y cuando hago planes sobre nuestra vida juntos, pero eso será amor?

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me percate hasta que llegamos al comedor. Ya mi madre y mi hermana estaban sentadas. Me acerque a ellas.

--Edward!!—dijo mi madre levantándose y envolviéndome en un abrazo—me alegra saber que volviste sano y salvo. Te he extrañado mucho—me dijo con los ojos vidriosos

--Yo también te extrañe mucho madre—le dije dándole un beso en la frente—me alegra estar de vuelta.

--Aunque tengo entendido que te vas mañana con las primeras luces, hermano. Y te llevas a Jazz contigo. Se puede saber a dónde van?—me dijo mi pequeña hermana. Mientras empezábamos a comer.

--Jasper me acompañara a buscar a mi futura esposa, las caras de mi madre y de mi hermana eran un poema ambas formaban una perfecta "O" con sus labios.

--Isabella, te acepto? Como hiciste Edward?—me pregunto Alice.

--Aun no me aceptado, pero lo hará hermanita. Pronto la conocerás. Te pido que te encargues de todo lo necesario para su llegada, arreglar las cosas para que se sienta cómoda en la habitación junto a la mía, para nuestro regreso, supongo que estaremos de vuelta en 4 días.

--Eso significa que sacaras a esa zorra que tienes por amante de palacio? No soporto tener que cruzármela en los corredores o en el jardín. Parece que está muy segura que la tomaras por esposa Edward, no deberías inflar sus ilusiones, es poco cortes, aunque mientras más alto suba, más duro será el golpe, cosa que en lo personal no me molesta—dijo Alice con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios.

--Alice, que modales son esos? Recuerda que eres una princesa, no puedes hablar como si fueras una criada—la reprendió mi madre.

--Lo siento madre, pero me hierve la sangre al ver como manda a la servidumbre, es una déspota. A demás se toma demasiadas libertades solo porque le calienta la cama a mi hermano

--Alice….—le advirtió mi padre.

--Tanya, ha sido desagradable contigo?—le pregunte un tanto tenso. Tanya tenía prohibido molestar a mi madre o hermana.

-- Me altera cada vez, que se acerca a tratar de entablar conversación conmigo. La última vez estaba tomando el té con mamá y Lauren la hija de los Mallory; cuando se acerco, me imagino que pensó que la invitaríamos a sentarse con nosotras. Empezó a hablar del bonito día que hacía, diciendo que era perfecto para pasar la tarde en los jardines, luego comento por "casualidad"—dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos-- lo mucho que te extrañaba y la falta que le hacías. Esme, casi se ahogo con las galletas cuando la joven Mallory le pregunto abiertamente si ella era tu concubina, a lo que la muy descarada le respondió que era mucho más que eso. Sabes lo chismosa que es Lauren, probablemente todo Volterra, sabe que te enredas con esa cualquiera—dijo mi hermana deteniéndose a tomar aire se veía muy enojada.

--Tendré que recordarle a Tanya, su lugar. Presiento que su estancia en palacio será mucho más corta de lo que había pensado.

--Tu no pretenderás, traer a Isabella, mientras esa sigue aquí Edward, verdad? Yo sé de lo que esa mujer es capaz, Edward. Además según lo que tú y Jasper me han contado de Isabella, no parece estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas. Edward, imagínate lo que le puede decir o lo que le puede hacer; te has puesto a pensar en eso?—me dijo Alice con la mandíbula apretada.

--Ya Tanya, esta advertida. Le deje claro que no podrá acercarse a Isabella, no cruzara palabra con ella, ni siquiera tiene permitido mirarla.—le respondí. Claro que lo había pensado, pero sabía que Tanya no se atrevería a nada, si quiera permanecer en palacio por las próximas dos semanas.

--Edward, no te atreverás a hacer que Isabella, conviva bajo el mismo techo que tu amante. Edward, piensa lo que podría pensar. Comprendo que como hombre tienes tus necesidades, pero hermano…--la corte

--Alice, que pretendes que tome a Isabella antes de casarnos? Sabes que tiempo tengo sin tocar a una mujer. Si no me desahogo saltare sobre ella, eso es lo que quieres?—le dije lanzando la servilleta a la mesa—se me quito el hambre, provecho—dicho esto salí del comedor y me dirigí a los jardines.

Estaba molesto, sabía que podía controlar a Tanya; Alice no tiene por que preocuparse. Isabella, nunca se enteraría, además ellas no tienen comparación. Isabella sería mi esposa, sería mi reina, la madre de mis hijos. Tanya solo fue recomendación de un amigo que ya había probado sus encantos.

--Su alteza—voltee a ver al chico desgarbado y risueño que tenía inclinado frente a mí.

--Seth!!, que sorpresa, le paso algo a Isabella?—pregunte alarmado. Seth era uno de mis infiltrados en el palacio de Forks.

* * *

**Esta es la historia que me ha estado rondando la cabeza desde hace unos días, espero que ahora que la publique ya deje de acosar mi mente y me pueda dedicar a las otras.**

**Para las que leen las vueltas de la vida, creo que mañana subo capi nuevo.**

**Les dejo un avance del próximo capi de esta historia se llamara Mi Princesa:**

**--Usted me tiene en sus manos su alteza.**

**Por fa dejen sus reviews a ver que opinan  
**


	2. La propuesta

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen , yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Mi único pago son los reviews XD**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 2**

**La propuesta**

--Seth!!, que sorpresa, le paso algo a Isabella?—pregunte alarmado. Seth era uno de mis infiltrados en el palacio de Forks.

--Nada le ha pasado a la princesa, su alteza. Es solo que conseguí una información que me pareció importante que conociera. Estaba escondido entre unos matorrales en el jardín, cuando escuche a Jacob hablando con Paul.—Jacob era el escolta de Isabella y Paul el de Rosalie, que podían haber hablado que fuera de importancia para mí?.

--Dime que escuchaste Seth—estaba inquieto, quería saber que había escuchado.

--Al parecer Jacob, anda enojado desde hace unos 3 meses. Dice que la princesa le hecho un buen problema por un campesino que se encontraron en el campo, al que ella quiso ayudar y él se quiera interponer. –sonreí ante ese hecho, yo era ese campesino—Parece que ella se muestra algo distante con él, pues sin querer le confesó sus sentimientos.

--Que sentimientos?—dije entre dientes

--Pues al parecer Jacob le dijo a la princesa que estaba enamorado de ella. Y eso le cayó a la princesa como un cubo de agua fría. Al parecer le reclamo cuando ella se pregunto en voz alta hace como un mes atrás, si el hombre que se encontraron en el campo habría llegado con bien a su destino; parece ser que exploto y le reclamo que se hubiera acercado con tanta confianza al campesino, le pregunto que si le gusto ese hombre y ella lo abofeteo, para después mandarlo a salir de su habitación. Ahora ella lo trata distante aunque él sigue siendo su escolta. Paul le dijo que escucho sin querer una conversación entre el rey y la reina; que de pronto le convendría ya que la princesa se ha interesado en conocer cosas por la que antes no se preocupaba. Parece ser que la princesa es mucho más inocente que lo habíamos pensado, su alteza. – el muchacho tiño de un color profundo sus oscuras mejillas.

-- A que te refieres Seth… como que Isabella es más inocente de lo que pensamos.

--Pues su alteza, usted verá—dijo aclarándose la garganta—como usted sabe la madre de la princesa murió cuando ella era una niña, pues parece que nadie nunca le ha explicado las cosas….

--Seth, habla sin rodeos—le dije empezando a impacientarme a que demonios se estaba refiriendo!!.

--Pues cuando la princesa se convirtió en señorita, el rey no se ocupo, ella no tenía ninguna figura femenina cerca y él no quería explicarle nada. Por eso le dijo al príncipe que solo le dijera que era un proceso para convertirse en mujer. Y pues en ese tiempo el príncipe no se animo a decirle nada, así que la princesa, no sabe nada de lo que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer. Según escucho Paul; la reina Rosalie, se sobresalto cuando la princesa le pregunto que cuantas veces más tuvo que besarse con el rey para quedar embarazada; la reina le dio una buena reprimenda al rey por que al parecer él fue quien le dijo eso a la princesa y el antiguio rey había dado órdenes a las sirvientas que no hablaran de ese tema con la princesa para que ella no fuera a preguntarle o a reclamarle a él o al principe.—termino de explicarme con voz estrangulada.

Me quede pasmado, no podía creer eso, ella era una niña en verdad como decía Jasper. Como entonces podría yo… yo, no se lo explicaría, no que va yo no seria quien le explicara, eso se lo dejaría a Esme y a Alice.

-Su alteza, me escucho?—me dijo Seth, yo estaba tan absorto en esa nueva información que no le preste atención a lo que me dijo después.

--Lo siento Seth, que me decías

--Pues que Jacob pretende besar a la princesa este domingo durante la celebración de las flores, para hacerle creer que bueno, ya no es virgen y se quede con él….—no lo deje terminar. Mataría yo mismo a ese perro donde se atreviera a tocar un solo cabello de mi Isabella

--Manda a arreglar mi equipaje de mano Seth, que preparen dos caballos, el carruaje y una escolta de 10 hombres, luego busca a Jasper y dile que lo espero en media hora en el salón del trono, nos vamos de regreso a Forks hoy mismo, no permitiré que ese perro este cerca de ella un solo día más.

Salí hacia mi habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, me enfunde en mis botas de montar, sujete una daga de plata dentro de la derecha.

--Tan pronto te vas cariño?—me dijo Tanya que venía entrando por el pasadizo que daba a mi habitación.

--No tengo tiempo para ti Tanya, pero cuando vuelva tenemos que aclarar ciertos puntos.—salí de la habitación corriendo hacia el salón del trono, sin darle oportunidad a decir nada.

Cuando entre vi que Jasper y mi padre me esperaban.

--Edward que sucede—me pregunto Jasper ya preparado para partir.

--Te lo cuento en el camino, solo te digo que es sobre Isabella, iremos a todo galope a Forks, así llegaremos en menos tiempo, el carruaje puede llegar después de nosotros.

--Que tengan suerte y que regresen pronto con la nueva princesa—nos deseo mi padre

Salimos de palacio, para unirnos a la escolta, yo subí a mi caballo y Jasper al suyo; partimos a todo galope con la escolta siguiéndonos cerca, nuestros caballos eran los más rápidos por lo que les sacamos algo de ventaja, para poder contarle a Jasper lo que me informo Seth.

Después que le termine de contar Jasper primero rió cuando le conté que mi Isabella, estaba tan informada sobre la vida como una niña de 9 años. Pero se quedo pensativo cuando le conté el plan del perro que tenia por escolta.

--Vas a tener que andarte con cuidado, Edward. Seth me conto que Jacob es uno de los mejores hombres del ejercito de Fork, por eso el antiguo rey lo puso al cuidado de Isabella. Edward… estas seguro que has tomado la decisión adecuada, mira que después de lo que me contaste en verdad te convertirás en un asalta cunas; la pobre princesita no tiene idea de la vida… y tu serás quien le explique?

--Ya pensé en eso Jasper, le daré esa tarea a Alice y a mi madre.

--Edward… sabes que estoy de acuerdo con Alice sobre Isabella en el palacio mientras Tanya, está allí. Ella podría hacerle mucho daño a Isabella, sabes tan bien como yo él tipo de víbora que es. Podria lastimarla. Entiendo tus razones para querer conservarla un tiempo más, pero Edward… no podrías buscar otra o simplemente abstenerte? Engañaras a la mujer que será tu esposa y continuaras engañándola mientras sea tu mujer?

--Como, se te ocurre, después que nos casemos, Tanya se ira y ya no tendré necesidad te tener amantes, podre desahogarme con mi esposa a demás ya no estaremos en guerra, así que todo será tranquilidad. Ves lo tengo todo calculado.—Jasper no tenía por qué preocuparse, yo protegería a mi ángel, de las garras de Tanya

--Solo espero cuñado que no te salga todo al revés por buscarle la quinta al gato.

--Jasper mi única preocupación es llegar antes que ese perro le ponga una de sus mugrosas patas encima a mi Isabella

--Cálmate Edward, hoy estamos a martes y Seth dijo que el tipo ese esperaría hasta el domingo no?

--Si, eso dijo pero no pretendo darle la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión y poner sus garras sobre mi Isabella.—dije entre dientes

Sentía mi sangre pulsar fuertemente con cada paso que me acercaba a la capital. Hicimos el recorrido de dos días en poco más de un día ya que no, nos detuvimos a descansar. Cuando al fin divise el castillo, volví a respirar tranquilo ya estaba cerca la hora en la que volvería a ver a Isabella.

Jasper me comento que la misiva que enviamos debió haber llegado hacia unos días, informando de nuestra visita.

--Somos el príncipe Edward Cullen y el príncipe Jasper Hale. Tenemos una audiencia con el rey Emmet—le dije a uno de los guardias.

--El rey los está esperando, pasen iré a informarle que sus altezas han llegado.

Nos hizo pasar al recibidor de castillo, era amplio pero se veía algo lúgubre, había ciertos cuadros cubiertos con linos negros, a nuestro lado había unas enormes escaleras. Jasper y yo estábamos en una silenciosa conversación, solíamos entendernos solo con la mirada, no teníamos que expresar nuestro pensamiento en palabras.

--Te dije que me dejaras en paz, no me importa si puede llegar hoy o mañana, no le tengo miedo; voy a ir al campo y no hay discusión—escuche la voz de mi ángel gritando irritada. Escuche un golpe sordo como el de un objeto que se estrella contra algo.

Venia caminando de espaldas a mi observando la esquina por donde doblo como esperando que la persona con la que discutía apareciera, se volteo tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa picara en los labios, empezó a correr y se tropezó con sus propios pies cayendo directamente a mis brazos. La sostuve contra mi pecho, su cuerpo era pequeño, se sentía frágil contra mis manos que estaban en su espalda. Poco a poco levanto su rostro de mi pecho para toparse con mi mirada, estaba sonrojada, se veía tan hermosa. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

--Usted?—me pregunto, yo sonreí al ver que me recordaba.

--Encantado de verla nuevamente su alteza—sus ojos seguían abiertos llenos de preguntas.

--Veo que encuentra en mejores condiciones que cuando nos vimos en el campo, caballero.

--Se podría decir, su alteza. Me permitiría unas cuantas palabras?

Ella estaba tan desconcertada que no se había dado cuenta que aun la tenia sujeta contra mi cuerpo, se sentía tan cálida, estaba feliz, feliz como nunca antes lo había estado y no comprendía el por que.

--Bella, porque me tiraste ese libro, donde te metiste deja de…--se paró en seco cuando la vio en mis brazos—Quite sus manos de ella!—me dijo entre dientes, tomando su espada

Isabella, noto que aun seguía en mis brazos y dio un brinco para liberarse; enseguida extrañe su calidez.

--No pasa nada Jacob, me tropecé y este buen caballero evito que me cayera.—le dijo; seguía sonrojada cuando se volteo a verme.—Sígame al jardín, allí podremos conversar—me dijo con una sonrisa.

--Su alteza, porque no conversan mejor aquí

--Jacob, dije que iría al jardín con este caballero, indícale a Ángela que me encuentre allá; tú te puedes quedar aquí ya que te gusta tanto este lugar haciéndole compañía a este otro buen hombre—le dijo secamente señalando a Jasper. Así que es cierto lo que me contó Seth; Isabella estaba fría y distante con él.

--Por aquí señor—me hizo una indicación para que la siguiera.

Empezó a caminar sin voltear hacia atrás, podía notar que estaba irritada. Alcance su paso fácilmente. Se detuvo al llegar a un pequeño jardín de rosas. Podía ver a la criada cerca, pero no tan cerca como para que escuchara.

--Gracias, por concederme unas palabras su alteza—le dije haciendo una venia.

--Dígame en que puedo servirle, caballero—dijo ella mientras se fijaba en mis ropas por primera vez, pude notar que se veía confundida, trataba de darle sentido a que un campesino se vistiera con ropas tan finas.

--Le tengo un ofrecimiento su alteza, un ofrecimiento que podría traer la paz a su pueblo, una paz que tanto usted como su hermano ansían.—le dije sonriendo

--Y usted, caballero como podría dar tal cosa—me dijo sonando incrédula

--Pues vera su alteza, yo soy el príncipe Edward de Volterra

Vi que se ponía rígida como una tabla, su rostro perdió el color, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par.

--No se asuste, princesa. No pretendo hacerle daño, nunca ha sido mi intención—Observaba el cambio de sus expresiones, empezó a morder su labio.

--Lo escucho—dijo con voz estrangulada, podía ver que estaba asustada de mí. Me imagino que por todos esos cuentos que rondaban sobre mí en estas tierras.

--Vera, su alteza, le ofrezco dejar que su hermano se quede con las tierras que actualmente pertenecen a Forks, retirar mi ejército, firmar un tratado de paz entre ambos reinos, puedo inclusive ayudar económicamente con los problemas más apremiantes del reino como la perdidas de las cosechas. Claro con una pequeña condición. Si no lo acepta me desilusionaría mucho su alteza,… pero aun me quedarían maneras de conseguir mi propósito de todos modos.

Su rostro aun se veía asustado, movía nerviosamente sus manos y mordía su labio con fuerza. Con la esquina de mi ojo podía ver al escolta mirarnos parado junto a la criada, su rostro estaba neutro pero sus manos vibraban mostrando su rabia.

--Cual es su condición su alteza?—me dijo sus labios se habían tornado en dos líneas rectas.

--Quiero que seas mi esposa.

Pude ver que estaba sorprendida, trataba de darle sentido a mis palabras, retrocedió un paso y se quedo muy quieta.

--Que pasaría si no acepto—pregunto con hilo de voz, tembló levemente.

--Pues tomaría Forks por la fuerza, los nobles que sobrevivieran serian encarcelados, pero me encargaría que estuvieras a salvo, estando en esa posición no te quedaría más remedio que ser mi esposa o ser una de mis concubinas.

Vi que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, los cerro fuertemente tomando amplias respiraciones, cuando los volvió a abrir no había rastro de ellas, solo una fiera determinación.

--Usted me tiene en sus manos su alteza. Me imagino que para eso quiere hablar con mi hermano.—tenía sus manos fuertemente cerradas en puños. Odiaba hacerle esto, pero no sabía otra manera de obtener lo que quería

--Si precisamente ese es el motivo. Isabella.. puedo llamarla Isabella?

--Va a hacer que me case con usted, creo que me puede llamar como prefiera—me dijo secamente, el tono de voz que uso conmigo me dolió.

--Isabella, no te preocupes, serás feliz en mi hogar, no sé si lo sabrás pero tengo una hermana menor unos dos años mayor que tú, se llama Alice está casada con Jasper el hombre que me acompañaba en el vestíbulo; ella está ansiosa de conocerte, mi madre es una buena mujer te vas a llevar muy bien con ellas—le dije levantando mi mano para tomar la suya. Ella retrocedió un paso más

--Aun, no estamos comprometidos oficialmente, será mejor que no se tome todavía esas libertades su alteza

--Lo siento, disculpe mi atrevimiento—dije volviendo a poner mi mano en su lugar.

--El rey los espera en la biblioteca—dijo el perro con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada

--Gracias Jacob.—le dijo Isabella, aun se notaba tensa

Observe como el perro iba a ponerse cerca de ella y me adelante ofreciéndole mi brazo, ella dudo un instante antes de tomarlo. Me dio una gran satisfacción ver que se ponía rígido. Volví a sentirme completo en cuanto su cuerpo estuvo cerca del mío. Sentía el aroma que emanaba de ella envolviéndome en una suave caricia. Cuando nos detuvimos frente a unas grandes puertas dobles de roble, Isabella se volteo hacia Jacob.

--Puedes retirarte Jacob, dile a Ángela que este al pendiente llamare por ella pronto.

--Su alteza, mi deber como su escolta es…--ella lo cortó, podía ver que mi ángel estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba después de todos los sucesos de esta tarde.

--Se muy bien cuál es su deber, pero mi hermano va a reunirse en privado con el príncipe Edward y el príncipe Jasper; no creo que dudes de la capacidad de mi hermano para protegernos a mi o a la reina; además el príncipe Edward viene en son de paz a tratar asuntos que solo conciernen a la corona—pude sentir que le dolía tratarlo de esa manera, su brazo tembló levemente contra el mío—por favor Jake, haz lo que te pedí—le dijo casi en un susurro.

Sin darle tiempo a replica, ella me guio por las puertas hacia una gigantesca librería, al final sentados en una gran mesa estaban Jasper, el rey Emmet y la reina.

--Sus majestades—dije haciendo una venia en cuanto estuve frente a ellos, Isabella inclino levánteme su cabeza hacia ellos en señal de respeto antes de soltar mi brazo y precipitarse hacia su hermano para darle un abrazo.

--Es un placer tenerlo en Fork por motivos amistosos príncipe Edward—dijo el rey—por favor siéntese.

Tome asiento junto a Jasper, mientras Isabella se sentaba a la mano izquierda del rey. Para ser hermanos ellos eran como el sol y la luna. El rey era un hombre de musculatura fornida, sus hombros eran amplios, podría ser un buen luchador si se decidiera a ir a batalla, sus cabellos eran oscuros como los de Isabella, pero los de el eran rizados. Tenía los ojos azules, mientras los de mi Isabella eran de un color chocolate muy hermoso.

--El príncipe Jasper nos dice que planea hacernos una oferta para dejar esta guerra atrás—dijo el rey con una sonrisa sincera, veamos si su buen humor continua pensé sarcásticamente para mí.

--Es cierto su majestad, el pueblo de Volterra quiere firmar la paz con el pueblo de Forks ya que esta guerra la iniciaron nuestros antepasados hace más de 100 años ya es hora que volvamos a coexistir pacíficamente como reinos vecinos; el pueblo de Volterra solo pide un favor a cambio de la paz que tanto deseamos—le dije

--Es muy loable pensamiento del pueblo de Volterra y créame que hare lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarlos. Dígame que favor quiere el pueblo de Volterra que el pueblo de Forks le haga.—me pregunto con curiosidad aun sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

--Es uno bastante sencillo su majestad, el pueblo de Volterra le pide que le ayude a conseguir su futura reina

Él pareció sorprendido al igual que su esposa. Isabella se removía nerviosa en su silla mordiéndose el labio. Jasper me miraba expectante se notaba calmado, por el momento la atmosfera de la habitación era relajada

--Y quien es la afortunada que su alteza ha escogido para que sea la futura reina de Volterra—pregunto con precaución, vi que lanzo una mirada fugaz a su hermana y luego sacudió la cabeza como tratando de alejar un pensamiento.

--A nombre de mi pueblo y mío quisiera que me concediera la mano de la princesa Isabella—le dije con convicción.

Su rostro era perplejo, se podían ver pasando miles de emociones por ellos mientras su mirada pasaba de su hermana a mí y de regreso, incredulidad, temor, desconsuelo, rabia e ira.

--NO!!—gruño golpeando la mesa con su puño haciendo que tanto Isabella como la reina, saltaran del susto—Ella es mi hermanita, es solo una niña, no accederé a tal cosa—dijo poniéndose de pie.

La reina se veía asustada, le tomo de la mano y pero él se soltó de su agarre empezó a pasear de un lado al otro. Isabella se levanto y fue hacia el abrazándolo.

--Em… es la única manera, sabes tan bien como yo, que el nacer con privilegios trae consigo grandes responsabilidades. Yo tome mi decisión hermano, acepte la propuesta del príncipe.

--Que demonios dices Bells—le dijo tomándola del brazo—como hiciste eso sin consultarme—le dijo sacudiéndola.

Yo me levante de mi silla, no iba a permitir que nadie lastimara a mi Isabella. La reina fue más rápida que yo. Llego donde ellos e intento que el rey soltara a Isabella.

--Emmet suéltala le estás haciendo daño—le dijo sacando a la niña del agarre de su esposo.

--Em… por favor piensa en Rose y en mi sobrino o sobrina. Ellos te necesitan, sabes bien que lo que queda del ejercito no es lo suficientemente grande para ganar, no es lo suficientemente fuerte para protegernos si quiera. Además el príncipe me dijo que podría visitarlos y ustedes a mi—dijo con una voz temblorosa, se notaba que era pésima mintiendo, me miro a los ojos suplicándome con los suyos que la apoyara en la mentira, yo no podía negarle nada.

--Por su puesto ustedes serán bienvenidos en Volterra, seremos familia. De igual manera que esperamos ser recibidos aquí en Forks.

El suspiro resignado paso la mirada de su hermana a su mujer, luego toco en pequeño bulto que tenía en su vientre; volviendo a suspirar. Se notaba que estaba tratando de tomar una decisión y que esta le estaba costando mucho. Se acerco a su hermana y la tomo en brazos sujetándola fuerte contra su pecho.

--Bells, sabes bien que Rose, mi hijo y tu son lo más importante en mi vida; mucho más que un trono o un reino, no tienes que sacrificarte.—le dijo con voz ronca, ella puso su mano sobre la mejilla de su hermano.

--Em.. siempre hemos sido solo tú y yo contra el mundo. Siempre me has protegido y cuidado de mí desde que nuestra madre murió. Recibiste muchos castigos que no te correspondían para evitar que yo sufriera la furia de nuestro padre. Ahora tienes una esposa y un hijo en camino que te aman y tienes un pueblo por quien velar. Yo tengo edad suficiente para cuidarme sola ahora. Em, sabes que te amo y siempre te he escuchado; así que por esta vez te pido que me escuches a mí. Sé que aun me vez como a una niña, pero ya soy una mujer; soy la princesa de este pueblo y si puedo ayudar a traer la paz al reino, déjame hacerlo. El príncipe Edward, no parece ser tan malo como pensamos, me dijo que tiene una hermana como de la edad de Rose dice que me está esperando en palacio es la esposa del príncipe Jasper. Em, voy a estar bien.—le dijo acunando el rostro de su hermano entre sus pequeñas manos.

Se podía sentir el afecto que se tenían, el rey miraba los ojos de su hermana tratando de encontrar en ellos la respuesta. Volvió a suspirar pesadamente.

--Está bien, tienen mi bendición—dijo pesadamente.—cuando se casaran?

--En dos semanas, su majestad, traje un carruaje para llevarme a la princesa a casa, para que pueda empezar a hacer los preparativos con mi madre y hermana. Llegaremos a Volterra el jueves en la mañana en la noche tendremos una pequeña fiesta para darle la bienvenida a la princesa—les dije seriamente.

--Se van hoy?... tan pronto..---dijo la reina en un susurro

--Sera mejor que prepare mi equipaje—dijo Isabella, podía ver que quería salir de la habitación lo más pronto posible.

--Podría llevarme a Ángela como mi dama de compañía, su alteza?—me susurro cuando llego a mi lado—por favor—dijo casi inaudiblemente.

--Claro, no hay ningún problema con eso—le dije dándole una sonrisa. Eso pareció hacerla sentir mejor.

--Gracias—me dijo con una tímida sonrisa—estaré en mi habitación—nos informo antes de salir.

* * *

Que les pareció? Pobre Bella me da pena hacerle eso, pero que nos e queje que la estoy juntando con mi Edward v.v

Por fa dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones.

Les dejo un adelanto del próximo capitulo

**--Te mataré por atreverte a tocarla—dije mirándolo fieramente**


	3. Ella es mia

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña del Crepusculo, si lo fuera ya seria millonaria XD. Solo soy dueña de mi adoracion por Edward u.u**

**Mil gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y las alertas.**

* * *

Capitulo 3

Ella, es mia

_--Gracias—me dijo con una tímida sonrisa—estaré en mi habitación—nos informo antes de salir._

Yo me quede mirando cómo se retiraba, sintiéndome feliz, en pocas horas estaríamos camino a Volterra y en pocos días ella sería mi esposa, ella sería completamente mía.

--Bien príncipe Edward, ahora que estamos solos podría hacernos el favor de explicarnos a mi esposo y a mi sus verdaderas intenciones con respecto a mi cuñada—me dijo la reina con una voz que destilaba veneno

--No tengo ningunas segundas intenciones con la princesa si a eso se refiere, su majestad—le dije con sinceridad.

--Entonces por que la escogió a ella? Usted es bien conocido por tener una larga lista de amantes y mi cuñada es prácticamente una niña, su alteza

--Los rumores acerca de la belleza y las bondades de la princesa no tienen fronteras sus majestades, desde hace unos dos años estoy interesado en ella, nunca hice antes el ofrecimiento porque sabía que su padre preferiría matarla que entregármela, como sabrán eso no lo podía permitir.

--Parece que conoce bien el carácter de mi difunto padre—dijo el rey y pude ver que apretaba los puños. Según lo que escuche ese día en el prado que espiaba a Isabella, su padre había sido duro con ellos por no ser lo que él esperaba que fueran.—Solo te advierto le haces daño a mi hermanita y te matare con mis propias manos; no habrá ejercito o escoltas que me lo impidan.

--No tengo la intención de dañar a Isabella, su majestad. A mi lado llevara una vida feliz yo me encargare de protegerla y darle lo que necesite. Como les dije podrán visitarla y ella a ustedes cuantas veces lo deseen.

--Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero creo que debemos ponernos de acuerdo en lo referente al tratado.—dijo Jasper

--Claro—dijimos al mismo tiempo el rey y yo. La reina nos miraba ceñuda.

--Bien príncipe Edward…--empezó a decir el rey

--Por favor llámanos Edward y Jasper, vamos a ser familia dentro de poco—le sonreí, el rey aun no se veía convencido del todo.

--Bien Edward, tenemos que firmar el tratado, según me dijo el prin… Jasper—dijo el corrigiéndose a sí mismo—ya lo tienen escrito, quisiera que me dieras unos minutos para leerlo, mientras podrían subir a una de las habitaciones que habíamos dispuesto para ustedes, para que se refresquen antes de iniciar el viaje de regreso.

--Como guste su majestad—le dije

--Llámenme Emmet—nos pidió.

--como gustes Emmet, llámanos cuando estés listo.

Jasper y yo hicimos una reverencia antes de salir de la biblioteca, seguimos a las criadas escaleras arriba el corredor de las habitaciones era más iluminado que el recibidor. Cuando nos íbamos acercando a la parte estés del corredor escuche unas voces amortiguadas por las paredes.

--Esta decidido y no hay vuelta atrás Jacob, ya tome mi decisión

--Es porque te gusta verdad, te vi como lo miraste en el campo y te vi hoy. Por Dios Bella, él es el enemigo. Escapa conmigo te lo suplico no vayas, no te podre dar mucho pero tengo unos ahorros podemos irnos lejos.

Iba a matar a ese perro por querer robarme a mi Isabella, Jasper me lanzo una mirada cuando empecé a caminar hacia donde provenían las voces, las criadas se miraban nerviosas. Les pregunte cual era la habitación de la princesa y me indicaron que era la última puerta del corredor.

--Jacob, no iré contigo a ningún lado—le dijo tajante.

--Es porque es rico, porque es guapo?... contéstame maldita sea Isabella

--JACOB BLACK!! No te permito que me hables así, no sabes lo que dices, en el campo no sabía quién era, además… Auch!!!

Empecé a correr, maldición por que este maldito corredor es tan largo. Entre a la antesala de la habitación

--QUE TE PASA SUELTAME!!

Empuje la puerta y le di un golpe en la cara al perro. Como él la tenia sujeta fuertemente por las muñecas, ella empezó a caer al suelo, yo la tome en mis brazos y la puse detrás de mí, desenvainando mi espada.

--Te mataré por atreverte a tocarla—dije mirándolo fieramente

Jasper estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación junto a las dos sirvientas. El perro empezó a levantarse, limpiándose la sangre de los labios. Dio un paso hacia nosotros, yo empuje levemente a Isabella para que quedara al resguardo de mi cuerpo, cuando fui a adelantar un paso, sentí sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

--No, Edward, por favor….— me susurro mientras sus brazos se apretaron contra mí. Me quede paralizado, me llamo por mi nombre eso fue como música para mis oídos, su cuerpo pegado a mi espalda me brindaba una calidez que nunca antes experimente. Me sentía más tranquilo pero no quitaba mis ojos del perro.

Jacob me miraba con un profundo odio, tenía entrecerrados sus ojos mirando los brazos de Isabella alrededor de mi cintura.

--Bella, piénsalo bien. Aun estas a tiempo, yo te puedo proteger, Emmet también—le dijo haciendo como si yo no estuviera parado frente a ellos.

--Jacob, por favor ya tome mi decisión me voy a Volterra.—le dijo algo tensa

El dio otro paso hacia nosotros, Jasper respondió acercándose sigilosamente hasta situase a unos pasos de nosotros. Isabella se movió sin dejar de apretar sus brazos a mí alrededor para quedar a mi lado.

--Si me entero que le has hecho daño te matare—me dijo apuntándome con un dedo. Isabella soltó su agarre para situarse entre Jacob y yo. La tome por la cintura dispuesto a sacarla del camino si el perro se acercaba un paso más.

--Ten cuidado Isabella—le dije mirando fijamente al perro.

--Te hará daño Bella, te hará sufrir recuerda mis palabras cuando eso pase y te canses de sufrir recuerda que te esperare en las sombras.

Esa fue la gota que colmo la copa, nadie alejaría a Isabella de mi lado, ella era mia. Lo mataría con mis propias manos por solo pensar eso.

--Te matare ahora mismo—le dije entre dientes—Nadie me alejara de ella ahora y mucho menos cuando sea mi esposo, ella es mia.—dije al final con un gruñido

Isabella adivino mis pensamientos que la iba a quitar del camino para poder terminar con Jacob, se dio la vuelta en mi brazo y apretó su rostro contra mi pecho.

--Edward, por favor no lo hagas. Jacob no piensa lo que dice cuando se enoja. Por favor déjalo ir en paz—dijo suplicándome mientras me miraba, podía sentir que la tensión le estaba quitando las fuerzas.

--No le pidas favores a ese, deja que cumpla su amenaza de pronto la suerte esta de mi lado y te quedas viuda antes de la boda—dijo dando un paso más hacia nosotros.

Yo retrocedí, tome a Isabella por los hombros y la empuje a un lado.

--Jasper..—fue lo único que dije, enseguida Jasper la tenia sujeta por los hombros.

Yo me prepare para el combate, mientras Isabella se rebatía en los brazos de Jasper desesperada.

--Por favor Edward, no luchen, por favor hazlo como regalo de bodas—su voz era desesperada. Yo cometí el error de mirar hacia ella. Eso lo aprovecho Jacob lanzando una estocada hacia mí. La pude evitar a tiempo.

--Que es lo que sucede aquí!!!—dijo alarmada la voz de la reina—Paul..

Enseguida el escolta de la reina tomo a Jacob por la espalda y lo sujeto.

--Suéltalo, así terminamos lo que él empezó—le dije a Paul mi visión estaba teñida de rojo. Como se atrevia ese perro a querer separarme de mi Isabella, ella era lo unico he que querido realmente durante dos años, ella era mia, ahora era mi prometida, no dejaria que nada ni nadie me alejara de ella.

Jasper quedo tan atónito ante mi sed de sangre, una sed de sangre que nunca tuve ni siquiera en el campo de batalla, que soltó el agarre que tenia sobre Isabella. Ella aprovecho su momentario descuido y se volvió a lanzar contra mi pecho.

--Por favor Edward, por favor hazlo por mí, por favor no continúes con esto. Jacob ya no hará nada, por favor hágalo por mí. El es mi amigo después de todo—me dijo entre sollozos sentí mi camisa mojarse con sus lagrimas, me sentí mal prometí no hacerla sufrir y aquí la tenía con el alma en vilo. Deje caer mi espada y la apreté contra mi pecho, con una mano acariciaba su cabello.

--Shhh todo está bien amor, no hare nada, por favor cálmate—le dije mientras me inclinaba para besar sus cabellos. Podía ver a Jacob aun tratando de soltarse del agarre de Paul.

--NO LA TOQUES!!—me grito tratando nuevamente de soltarse de Paul.

--JACOB DETEN ESTO DE UNA VEZ—le grito mi angel, la sentí temblar en mis brazos.

--Paul saca a Jacob de aquí. Tráelo de vuelta una vez que Isabella se haya marchado. Tiene que darle una explicación a mi esposo de su comportamiento—dijo con tono fuerte

Paul saco a Jacob que salió resignado sin apartar los ojos de mi Isabella que seguía llorando en mis brazos.

--Ya todo está bien amor—le decía una y otra vez

--Alguien me puede explicar que demonios paso aquí?—dijo la reina

Jasper se acerco y le conto todo lo que escuchamos en el pasillo y lo que sucedió desde que entramos a la habitación. Isabella se fue calmando poco a poco

--Mi esposo está listo para firmar el convenio. Isabella ya tu baúl esta en el carruaje. Caballeros no sé si decir, que ha sido un placer tenerlos. Me retiro a mis habitaciones no me siento muy bien.—dijo la reina. Se acerco a Isabella sacándola de mis brazos. Pude escuchar cuando le susurro aunque lo que le dijo no era para mis oídos—Cuando llegue el momento, solo cierra los ojos y déjate llevar—dicho esto la beso en las dos mejillas.

--Te quiero mucho hermanita—le dijo acariciando su mejilla-- Príncipe Edward recuerde lo que hablamos en la biblioteca.—le lanzo otra mirada nostálgica a Isabella—Te veré en dos semanas para la boda, cariño—dicho esto salió por la puerta

Isabella, volvió a sollozar, trate de traerla nuevamente a mis brazos, pero ella dio un paso atrás.

--No hagamos esperar más a mi hermano—me dijo secamente, aunque sus ojos y su rostro aun estaban húmedos por las lágrimas.

Ella solo se refugió en mí mientras había la posibilidad de una pelea a muerte. Ese conocimiento hizo que algo en mi se retorciera. Mire a Jasper quien solo sacudió su cabeza, sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando, me decía con la mirada que no la presionara

--Vamos a hablar con tu hermano—le dije brindándole mi brazo. Ella lo miro y dudo antes de aceptarlo dejando escapar un suspiro.

Llegamos en silencio hasta la biblioteca. Emmet se veía tenso

--Escuche lo que sucedió en la habitación de Bella, lamento la situación. Hablare con Jacob en cuanto ustedes se hayan marchado. Procedamos a firmar el convenio no quisiera que se marcharan de noche hay algunos grupos de rebeldes que a veces causan problemas en la cuidad. No me gustaría un enfrentamiento y que Bella estuviera en peligro.

--Como gustes Emmet, nosotros también tenemos prisa, no queremos dar oportunidad a que se repita el incidente con Jacob.

--No se volverá a repetir, yo me encargare personalmente de eso—dijo Emmet fieramente.

Firmamos el contrato teniendo por testigos a Jasper y a uno de los consejeros de Emmet cuyo nombre era Peter. Isabella había salido para esperarnos. Estábamos a punto de salir de la biblioteca cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro, era Emmet

--Edward…Isabella es una mujer en muchos sentidos, pero es una niña en otros. Nuestra madre murió cuando ella aun era pequeña y nunca tuvo una figura femenina de la familia hasta que llego mi Rose. Yo nunca le pedí a Rose que le explicara nada principalmente porque mi padre creía firmemente en que ese tipo de conocimientos no eran propios para una dama que no estuviera casada., él vigilaba personalmente los libros que se adquirían para la biblioteca ya que Bella es una ávida lectora. Luego que mi padre murió, nunca se presento la ocasión adecuada para explicarle, aunque ya Bells empezó a cuestionar las cosas que se le contaron con el reciente descubrimiento del embarazo de mi esposa. Estoy confiando en tus manos una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, nuestro padre siempre fue muy severo con ella, no tienes idea de las que ha pasado. Sé que tienes una hermana, ponte en mi lugar Edward.

Comprendía lo que me decía Emmet, esto me ayudo a comprender mejor lo que me conto Seth

--Se a lo que te refieres Emmet, si Jasper dañase a mi hermana yo también lo despedazaría con mis manos—le dije sinceramente.

Jasper sonrió ampliamente ante mi comentario.

--Te juro que no me estoy llevando a Isabella para hacerla sufrir

Emmet me sonrió y me tendió la mano

--Cuento con eso entonces—me dijo

* * *

Que les pareció? Casi nos dejan sin chucho v.v Hay dios mi Edward tan posesivo. Dejen sus reviews me ponen muy contenta recibirlos.


	4. Volterra

**Disclaimer: nada que les resulte familiar me pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Gracias mil por reviews, me alegran el día y me animan a escribir.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 4**

**Volterra**

Salimos de la biblioteca y no encaminamos a la entrada del castillo, Isabella tenía los ojos rojos parecía que había estado llorando, se me encogió algo por dentro.

--Ya el equipaje de la princesa esta en el carruaje, cuando usted disponga nos podemos marchar—me dijo Ben uno de mis soldados de mayor confianza.

--Bells!!—dijo Emmet tomando a su hermana en brazos dándole un abrazo

--Em… no..me dejas …respirar—le dijo ella

Él la deposito con suavidad en el piso, mientras ella lo abrazaba por la cintura.

--Emm te voy a extrañar mucho, eres el mejor hermano que he podido tener. Te quiero mucho—le dijo en un susurro quebrado.

--Bell, no hay nadie mejor que tú en el mundo, recuerda eso siempre. Te quiero más que a mi vida, si alguna vez cambias de opinión o pasa algo, siempre estaré para ti.—le dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, pude notar la leve amenaza en sus palabras.

--Escríbeme Em y dile a Rose que se cuide mucho. Los veré en pocos días.—le dijo dándole un beso.

Emmet la llevo hasta el carruaje ayudándola a subir. Ella se acerco a la ventanilla y saco sus pequeñas manos para tomar las de él.

--Em…--dijo ella pero las fuerzas la abandonaron, de sus ojos empezaron a escapar lágrimas gruesas. Su hermano se las enjugaba.

--No llores Bells. Edward te va a cuidar, sino se las verá conmigo.—le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.—ya váyanse-- me dijo podía ver que estaba luchando con las lagrimas.

--Hasta pronto Emmet, cualquier cosa que necesites ya solo envía una misiva y lo resolveremos.

Estrechamos las manos, mientras la muchacha que Isabella pidió llevar a Volterra se sentaba junto al cochero.

--Yo me encargo de tu caballo, Edward. Creo que deberías ir en el carruaje con la princesa—me dijo Jasper en voz baja. Yo asentí antes de subirme al carruaje.

Cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí, vi que Isabella tenía la cabeza gacha y con las manos apretaba la falda de su vestido. Me senté junto a ella. Isabella se movió lo más lejos que le permitía el carruaje. Deje escapar un suspiro.

--Todo estará bien, te lo prometo. Llegara el momento en que consideres Volterra tu hogar.—le dije acercándome a ella un poco, no mucho para que no incomodarla.

--Por que yo?—dijo en un susurro

--Perdón?—no entendía a lo que se refería.

--Por qué me eligió a mí, soy solo una chiquilla, no soy nada agraciada, nunca he salido de palacio solo para ir al prado donde me encontró y a la plaza cuando era el festival de las flores.

Eso me tomo por sorpresa.

--Isabella, eres una mujer muy hermosa, solo supe que eras tú cuando te vi en el prado, no sé cómo explicarte, fue algo extraño nunca me había sentido así yo….

Fui interrumpido por un grito sordo proveniente del campo por donde pasábamos

--BELLA, BELLA NO TE VAYAS!!!

--Jacob—dijo ella suavemente y otro torrente de lágrimas volvió a correr por sus mejillas.

Yo mire por la ventanilla del carruaje y lo vi corriendo en nuestra dirección mientras gritaba una y otra vez lo mismo. Cerré con fuerza la cortina, es que este tipo no se da por vencido.

--Su alteza que hacemos?—pregunto Ben poniéndose a la altura de la ventanilla con su caballo.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando sentí una pequeña mano alrededor de mi muñeca.

--Por favor, no haga nada, nunca podrá darnos alcance a pie tiene una lesión en una de sus piernas—me dijo mi ángel con voz ahogada por las lagrimas

--Solo ignóralo Ben—le dije sin apartar la vista de la cara de mi ángel, ella dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

--Gracias su alteza—me dijo antes de voltear su cara para que no la pudiera ver. Quería acercarme a ella, consolarla.

Tome una de sus manos entre las mías, ella se volteo a verme, pude ver sorpresa, dolor y miedo reflejados en sus hermosos ojos.

--Isabella, no llores por favor—le dijo limpiando sus lagrimas con mi mano libre, ella tembló bajo mi roce.—todo estará bien, te lo prometo, no dejare que nada malo te pase.

Ella solo asintió y volvió a mirar por la ventanilla. Con el paso del tiempo pude ver que su respiración se hacía acompasada.

Mi ángel se había quedado dormido después de que tanto llorar, me dolía verla así. Su cabeza estaba recostada contra la ventanilla del coche, se veía incomoda. Me acerque suavemente a ella y la tome en mis brazos para que estuviera incomoda, su cuerpo era tan pequeño, la atraje hacia mi pecho, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, se veía tan indefensa, yo sentía la necesidad de protegerla contra todos y contra todo.

--Em cuidado viene nuestro padre, corre—dijo murmuro mi ángel en sueños, sentí su corazón acelerarse ya que la tenia fuertemente sujeta contra mi pecho su respiración se agito haciendo que su pecho subiese y bajase con rapidez.

Sabía que el rey Charles era un hombre duro y que nunca mostro sus sentimientos, si es que los tenia. Pero pensé que sería con sus hijos como era con todos los demás, no había otra explicación para el miedo de mi ángel en sus sueños. Quisiera alejar todos sus demonios, pero no sabía si ella me lo permitiría.

Ya había amanecido cuando nos detuvimos.

--Edward, llegamos a una posada, me parece que Isabella necesitaría comer y beber algo antes de seguir nuestro viaje aun falta un día para llegar a Volterra y por muy cómodo que estas en este momento creo que deberías despertarla—me dijo Jasper con una sonrisa de complicidad, antes de alejarse del carruaje.

Enterré mi rostro en sus cabellos, para inhalar lo más que pudiera de su aroma, no sabía cuando la iba a volver a tener en mis brazos.

--Isabella, despierta tienes que comer algo—le dije suavemente al oído.

Mi ángel se empezó a mover, abriendo lentamente sus bellos ojos para encontrarse con los míos. Se sobresalto al notar que su pecho estaba presionado contra mi cuerpo.

--Su alteza, creo que este no es un comportamiento propio, es decir no tengo experiencia en esta área, pero este tipo de situaciones se deben dejar para la noche bodas—me dijo poniéndose de un color rojo obscuro.—lo menos que espero de usted es que me respete hasta esa noche—me dijo agachando la cabeza.

Tome su mentón entre mis manos haciéndola mirarme.

--No fue mi intención faltarte el respeto Isabella, estabas dormida y te veías incomoda, yo solo quise ayudarte, te juro que en ningún momento te trate con menos respeto del que te mereces. Te prometo respetarte hasta nuestra noche de bodas, Isabella por favor créeme que nunca me propasare contigo por favor confía en mí. –le dije con toda la sinceridad que podía.

--Yo nunca he confiado en ningún hombre que no sea Emmet, incluso ni siquiera en Jacob que es mi mejor amigo, a usted solo lo conozco desde hace poco y la primera vez que lo vi me mintió como puedo confiar ahora?—me dijo perforándome con la mirada

--Bueno técnicamente no te mentí esa vez en el campo, solo no te dije quien era—le dije con una sonrisa al ver su cara.

--Ocultar la verdad es lo mismo que mentir su alteza—me replico ceñuda parecía un gatito enojado.

Yo reí suavemente y ella apretó sus pequeños puños.

--Por que se ríe de mi?

--Por que te vez muy hermosa enojada—le dije suavizando la arruga que tenía en medio de la frente con uno de mis dedos, ella se sonrojo ante mi tacto—Te lo prometo Isabella, no te hare daño, solo te pido que vayas confiando en mi poco a poco, no creo que sea tan difícil. Podemos irnos conociéndonos mejor en estas dos semanas, podemos tratar de ser amigos para empezar, que te parece?—le pregunte

--Suena como un plan, su alteza—me dijo sonriéndome por primera vez desde que supo quién era.

--Bueno Isabella, que tal si empezamos con lo básico. Hola soy el príncipe Edward Cullen de Volterra en dos semanas me cumpliré 22 años, no me gustan los apodos, para mis amigos soy Edward –le dije extendiéndole mi mano.

--Soy Isabella Swan, princesa de Forks, tengo 16 años, no me gusta mi nombre completo por eso mis amigos me llaman Bella—me dijo tomando mi mano. Yo me incline para besársela, ella inmediatamente se sonrojo.

--Ahora Bella—dije mirándola a los ojos—si no te importa que te llame así claro está—ella asintió dándome su consentimiento—que te parece si desayunamos algo para luego partir a Volterra.

--Está bien, su alteza?

--Que tal si me dices Edward, si vamos a tratar de ser amigos, debes tratarme con menos formalidad—le dije bajando del carruaje y brindándole mi mano para ayudarla a bajar.

--Gracias, Edward—dijo agradeciendo mi ayuda, mi nombre en sus labios sonó a gloria, ya estaba deseoso de escucharlo nuevamente.

Jasper estaba sentado en una mesa tomando su desayuno, cuando escucho la puerta de la posada abrirse levanto la mirada para posarse en la mía, sonrió ampliamente al ver que Bella se veía más tranquila. Ayude a mi ángel a sentarse y yo me senté a su lado frente a Jasper.

Una mesera se apresuro a tomar nuestro pedido.

--Edward te molestaría si ordeno algo para Ángela, no creo que tenga dinero, para poder comprar algo, dudo que con las prisas haya podido tomar algo de la cocina de palacio—me dijo mi ángel tocando levemente mi brazo para llamar mi atención.

--No es ninguna molestia, Bella. Fue una descortesía de mi parte no pensar en eso.

Jasper hizo un movimiento con la mano y Ben se acerco con rapidez a nuestra mesa.

--Ben, serias tan amable de ir afuera y traer a la dama de compañía de la princesa para que tome algo de desayuno.

Ben salió presuroso por la puerta y a los pocos minutos vino siguiendo a la chica. La sonrisa de mi ángel se hizo notar, cuando su amiga se sentó a unas cuantas mesas de la nuestra junto con Ben.

--Muchas gracias, Edward.—me dijo sonriendo.

--Me alegra verla mejor su alteza—le dijo Jasper—después de tomar el desayuno, puedo pedir que le consigan algo de agua para asearse un poco, si así lo prefiere antes de emprender el viaje nuevamente en dirección a Volterra.

--Gracias príncipe Jasper, eso estaría bien, falta mucho para llegar a Volterra?

--Falta un día de camino desde aquí. Pero por favor llámame Jasper—le dijo él. Mi ángel sonrió y asintió.

--Y tú a mi Bella.

La mesera volvió con nuestras comidas, comimos en silencio de vez en cuando Jasper me lanzaba miradas, sabía que él quería hablar conmigo, pero no sabía exactamente sobre qué.

Hicimos los arreglos para que Bella se aseara. Ben escolto a Bella y a su dama de compañía a la habitación que habían preparado para ese propósito.

En cuanto nos quedamos solos Jasper me abordo.

--Edward, veo que las cosas entre Isabella y tu. Edward que pasara cuando lleguemos a Volterra?, estás seguro que podrás mantener la confianza que ella parece estar empezando a tener contigo.

--Jasper, creo que ya pasamos este tema días atrás—le dije apretando la mandíbula, porque siempre tiene que estar dudando de que la puedo cuidar.

--Mira Edward, después del reciente incidente con Jacob cuando tomamos camino. Le pregunte a Ángela sobre los gustos de Bella, para poder hacer su estancia más placentera en Volterra. Ángela me comento que Bella no tiene muchos a parte de la lectura, parece ser que el rey la tenia confinada al castillo y solo le permitía una cuantas salidas, ella al parecer se retrae fácilmente cuando se siente herida, que por lo general pasaba muy seguido en el castillo. Si la lastimas se va a encerrar en ella misma, Edward y tal vez nunca la vuelva a tener de vuelta, de la manera que la estas empezando a tener ahora.—me dijo mirándome seriamente.

--Jasper eso no va a pasar, no dejare que Bella salga herida por nadie, quien intente lastimarla se las tendrá que ver conmigo y no dudare en enviar a quien sea esa persona en el primer barco que salga del continente.

--Está bien Edward solo piensa lo que te dije.

Jasper dejo la conversación en cuanto vio que Bella regresaba. Mi ángel se cambio de vestido por uno color rosado pálido, hacia que su piel luciera aun más blanca dando la ilusión que fuera un ser irreal, su cabello estaba peinado recogido. Me levante en cuanto la vi, Jasper solo sonrió y movió su cabeza. Fui hasta ella y le ofrecí mi brazo, ella lo tomo. Ángela y Ben nos seguían. Una vez dentro del carruaje me senté un poco más cerca de ella que la primera vez.

Durante el viaje le hice varias preguntas, sobre sus gustos, descubrí que su gema favorita era la esmeralda, que no sabía bailar, que le gustaba la jardinería, decía que no podía caminar sobre una superficie plana sin encontrar algo con lo cual tropezarse.

Hice que el cochero se detuviera unas cuantas veces para que mi ángel pudiera estirar las piernas y comer un refrigerio que había pedido en la posada. Para mi sorpresa compartió parte de su comida con el cochero, Ben y Ángela.

Cuando retomamos el camino ya estaba cayendo la noche, note que mi ángel tenía un poco de frio. Ya estábamos cerca de Volterra y las noches eran más frías que las de Forks. Tome una cobija que había bajo la silla de enfrente y la abrigue con ella. Me dio las gracias y luego bostezo, podía ver que el cansancio la estaba venciendo.

--Bella, sé que no estás familiarizada con la cercanía de ningún hombre que no sea tu hermano, pero puedes recostarte contra mi hombro para que estés más cómoda, te prometo no hacer nada que pueda llegar a ofenderte, si te sientes incomoda con algo solo dímelo.—le dije pasando lentamente mi brazo sobre sus pequeños hombros dándole la oportunidad de que pidiera que me alejara.

Ella recostó mi cabeza contra mi hombro y cerró los ojos. A los pocos minutos su respiración se acompaso, cerré los ojos sintiéndome contento.

El sol me despertó cuando se coló por las ventanillas, había olvidado correr las cortinas anoche. Sentí a mi ángel removerse también, su cabello me hacia cosquillas en la mejilla, yo deseaba despertarme así todos los días.

--Buenos días Edward—me dijo mi ángel con voz tímida.

--Buenos días Bella—le dije dándole un beso en los cabellos.

Ella se separo de mí y se puso a mirar por la ventana.

--Ya llegamos?—me pregunto sin separar su vista del paisaje.

--Debemos estar en el palacio en unos 30 minutos, si miras hacia esas montañas lo veras. –le dije acercándome a ella y señalando la dirección del castillo.

--Es muy hermoso tu hogar—me dijo pero su voz sonó triste --Edward?

--Si Bella?

--Los nobles de Volterra, no se molestaran por que el príncipe heredero, se va a unir en matrimonio con la hija del rey Charles?

Le puse una mano en el hombro, haciéndola girar hacia mí.

--Bella, no te preocupes por eso, nadie puede juzgarte por que hicieron tus antepasados. Tú y Emmet son muy diferente a lo que siempre hemos conocido de los Swan. No tardaras en ganarte el corazón de todos, mi hermana y mi madre ya te adoran y aun no te han conocido. –me dio una sonrisa tímida.

--En verdad crees eso?—me pregunto y luego bajo su rostro.

--Claro que si, Bella yo jamás te mentiría—le dije tomando su rostro en mis manos

Ella sostuvo mi mirada como si estuviera buscando la verdad en ellos, luego me dio una gran sonrisa.

--Entonces creo que está bien.—me dijo antes de volver a mirar por la ventana.

--Te juro que algún día sentirás que Volterra es tu hogar.

Ella sonreía y le devolvía el saludo a los aldeanos que salían a vernos pasar, no podía quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro al ver la cara de estupefacción que ponían al ver que una princesa les saludaba de vuelta, ese tipo de comportamientos no estaba dentro del protocolo, pero a mí no me importaba en lo absoluto.

Pocos minutos después el carruaje se detuvo, me baje enseguida para ayudarla a bajar, la tome de la mano y le sonreí antes de decirle.

--Bienvenida a Volterra, tu nuevo hogar.

* * *

**Ya llegaron a palacio que emoción que pasara? Yo si se ustedes adivinan?**

**Les dejo un adelanto del capítulo 5**

**_Tranquilo, Edward, solo estoy apreciando la belleza de tu prometida. Además creo que tienes problemas mayores ahora mismo_**

**Dum dum dum quien será? Que problema será el que tiene Edward que es mayor que alguien mirando a Bella?**

**No me manden a los Volturis, sino que déjenme sus reviews saben bien que son mi mejor pago.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	5. Tu nuevo hogar

**Disclaimer: todo lo que les suene conocido es de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes.**

**Mil gracias por los reviews me emocionan cada vez que leo uno.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 5**

**Tu nuevo hogar**

--Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar.—le susurre sin soltar su mano

Mi ángel se veía un poco intimidada cuando bajo del carruaje, luego sus ojos recorrieron el paisaje.

--Isabella!!! –Chillo Alice lanzándose a los brazos de mi ángel—soy Alice, la hermana de Edward y la esposa de Jasper.

Mi ángel se veía conmocionada, estaba seguro que ella no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de demostraciones de afecto. Le dio leves golpecitos en la espalda de Alice.

--Hola Alice es un placer conocerte, llámame Bella por favor—dijo haciéndole una venia a mi hermana.

--No, no, no. Nada de venias, serás mi hermana en dos semanas. Ya verás todas las cosas que hemos estado organizando para la boda, mañana temprano empezaremos con las medidas de tu vestido y la selección del banquete. Ya verás que nos divertiremos mucho preparando tu matrimonio.

--Me alegro de verte también hermanita—le dije bromeándola

--Tonto, claro que me alegro de verte—me dijo dándome un abrazo.

Miro por encima de mi hombro y salió corriendo hacia Jasper.

--Jass—la escuche decir a lo lejos.

Volví a tomar a mi ángel de la mano, empecé a masajear suavemente el reverso de su mano con movimientos circulares.

--Vamos a ver a mis padres—le dije

--Edward… yo… ellos…--me dijo con un susurro ahogado.

--No tienes que estar nerviosa, Bella. Ellos te adoraran al igual que yo.—le dije dándole un beso en la mano. Mientras la guiaba hacia la sala del trono.

--Todo es muy hermoso—me dijo en un susurro mientras miraba alrededor.—todo esta tan iluminado—me dijo mirando todo con los ojos muy abiertos tratando de absorber todo lo que veía.

--Es muy diferente a tu casa, espero que te guste—le dije un tanto preocupado el castillo donde vivía era oscuro y algo lúgubre.

--No… al contrario me encanta. Tienen jardín?—me pregunto con tanto entusiasmo que me hizo sonreír.

--Si, tenemos uno muy grande mañana te lo mostrare.

Cada vez que nos encontrábamos con algunos de los criados en los pasillos ella se detenía y les deseaba buen día. Yo solo sacudía mi cabeza y me reía al verles la expresión de desconcierto que ponían. Salvo en la ocasión en la que nos encontramos con la sirvienta de Tanya. Ella siempre había estado con Tanya y yo no le tenía confianza; no me gusto la manera en la que miro a mi ángel y vi que apenas pasamos a su lado salió corriendo en dirección a las habitaciones de Tanya, seguro le iría a contar que ya habíamos llegado. Como estaba con mi ángel no le pude advertir que mantuviera su boca cerrada.

Bella se detuvo en seco cuando llegamos a las enormes puertas dobles de la sala del trono.

--No tengas miedo, Bella. Ya mis padres te conocen por todo lo que yo les he contado, confías en mi verdad?—le pregunte poniendo una mano en una de sus mejillas

--En teoría—me dijo tratando de bromear pero vi como trataba de arreglarse el cabello y se alisaba el vestido.

Les di la señal a los guardias de las puertas para que las abrieran. La escuche darles las gracias, para después tomar aliento y contenerlo. Seguí masajeando su mano para que se calmara.

--Buenos días madre, padre. Ella es Isabella, mi prometida.—les dije y pude ver el brillo en los ojos de mi madre y la sonrisa de aprobación de mi padre.

--Es un honor conocerlos sus majestades—le dijo haciendo una reverencia.

--Oh! Cariño, no tienes por qué inclinarte, pronto serás nuestra hija—dijo mi madre acercándose a darle un abrazo.

Podía ver que Bella estaba atónita. Mi padre sonreía mientras se acercaba.

--Eres tan hermosa como Edward nos conto. Yo soy Carlisle y ella es mi esposa Esme.—le dijo mi padre en cuanto mi madre soltó a Bella.

--Soy Isabella, sus majestades. Pero prefiero que me digan Bella, si están de acuerdo. –les dijo dándoles una sonrisa tímida.

--Muy bien querida Bella. Me imagino que ambos tendrán hambre porque no pasamos al comedor para que desayunen algo.—dijo mi madre mientras tomaba la mano de mi padre y caminaban en dirección al salón comedor.

Hice que Bella se girara para verme. Se veía un poco nerviosa y estaba mordiéndose el labio.

--Todo bien por el momento?—le pregunte. Ella asintió suavemente.

--Todo esto es nuevo para mí. Las únicas personas que me han abrazado son Emmet y Rose. Estoy un poco abrumada por que ellos no me ven como una intrusa o una amenaza; esto es algo diferente a lo que me había imaginado.—me dijo sonrojándose.

--Te dije que todos en mi familia te iba a querer. Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar para que te pueda mostrar tu habitación y te puedas refrescar o descansar un poco, antes de esta noche.

--Eso estaría bien. Quiero asearme ha sido un largo viaje.

Fuimos hacia el comedor, en él ya se encontraban mis padres junto con Alice y Jasper.

La comida fue tranquila, me daba gusto que Alice y mi madre integraran a Bella en todos sus planes y conversaciones. Mientras papá, Jasper y yo discutíamos sobre asuntos del reino.

--Bella, ya tu criada debe estar poniendo en orden tu equipaje en tu habitación. Yo me tome el atrevimiento de comprarte unos vestidos, espero que sean de tu agrado. Creo que te quedaran perfectos. Después que te refresques iré a tu habitación para enseñarte el vestido de esta noche y hacer algunos arreglos.—le dijo Alice dando brinquitos en su silla.

--Te llevare a tu habitación, Bella—le dije mientras ella seguía mirando con ojos como platos a Alice.

Cuando estuvimos frente a su habitación me le tome la mano.

--Esta de aquí al lado es mi habitación, si necesitas cualquier cosa, dile a tu criada que le diga a uno de los guardias de las puertas que me avise. Preferiría que no salieras sola de tu habitación mientras no conozcas bien el palacio. Lo harás?

Ella asintió pero podía ver el miedo dibujado en sus hermosos orbes chocolates.

--Edward?—me dijo durativa mordiéndose el labio y sonrojándose.

--Dime Bella

--Tu.. Tu tardaras mucho en volver?—me dijo y pude ver que sus ojos se veían cristalinos, supuse que estaba tan asustada que estaba a punto de llorar.

No pude evitarlo y la atraje hacia mí en un abrazo. Tenía miedo de quedarse sola en este lugar sin sentirse cómoda con nadie más que no fuera conmigo. Eso me hizo sonreír y me sentí un poco presumido. Yo en este momento le brindaba seguridad, ni siquiera se aparto de mi abrazo. Ella era tan frágil y me necesitaba. En ese momento tome una decisión.

--Bella, date un baño y relájate. Estaré en tu puerta en una hora. Nada te pasara, no dejare que nadie te haga daño. Estarás bien una hora?—le dije solo separándome para poderle ver los ojos. Ella asintió suavemente con sus ojos fijos en los míos.

-- Una hora..—me dijo antes de separarse de mí.

--Una hora o si terminas antes mándame a buscar—le dije antes de hacerla entrar a su habitación.

Extrañaba la sensación de seguridad y de calor que me invadió en cuanto la tuve entre mis brazos. Esa niña se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en mi razón para sonreír. Ahora tenía unos asuntos que arreglar.

--Si, la criada de la princesa Isabella, pregunta por mi me avisan enseguida—les dije a los guardias de mi puerta.

Yo sabía que la persona que quería ver me estaría esperando. Pase la sala de estar de mi habitación y entre a mi recamara. Y la vi recostada en ella.

--Te estaba esperando cariño—me dijo levantándose y acercándose a mí.

--Mira Tanya. Antes de irme te dije que había cosas que quería discutir contigo. Una de ellas es que te he dicho mil veces que dejes de tratar de acercarte a mi madre o a mi hermana. Ya me contaron el incidente con Lauren.—le dije dándole la espalda para quitarme los zapatos.

--No fue mi intención molestarlas, cariño. Yo solo las quería saludar, no sabía que había algo malo en ese momento—me dijo fingiendo inocencia.

--Tanya, mañana a primera hora sales de palacio. Te daré algo de dinero para que estés cómoda un tiempo.

--Entonces nos vamos a ver fuera de palacio?—pregunto esperanzada

--No, Tanya. Esto se acabo

--Pero aun faltan dos semanas para tu boda—dijo con un dejo de pánico en su voz.

--Lo sé.

--Es por esa verdad? Que la princesita salió más astuta de lo que pensabas y ya te la llevaste a la cama es eso?—casi me grito.

--Te prohíbo que hables así de ella. Ella es inocente y nunca haría algo así. No te atrevas a faltarle el respeto. No te quiero cerca de ella, Tanya. Te lo advierto. Ahora retírate que me daré un baño, tengo cosas que hacer.—le dije sacándome la camisa.

--Y esas cosas que hacer son con ella no es cierto?—me dijo claramente irritada

--Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora déjame solo y empaca tus cosas.

Me sentí aliviado, Tanya estaría fuera de palacio en menos de 24 horas, ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era cuidar que no se atreviera a hacerle nada a mi ángel. Sabía muy bien el tipo de mujer que era Tanya. Cuando fue amante del conde James y este se caso con la baronesa Victoria. Cometió la estupidez de dejarla en su casa. Una mañana cuando James despertó abrazando a su esposa pero sintió otro cuerpo en su espalda resulto que Tanya se había metido en la cama mientras ellos estaban dormidos. Al conde le costó mucho tiempo y trabajo que su esposa lo perdonara. Yo no pensaba cometer el mismo error, por eso pretendía sacarla antes de mi boda. Pero al ver lo frágil que resulto ser mi ángel, decidí poner distancia entre ellas. No dejaría que nadie lastimara a la preciosa niña que estaba a una puerta de distancia.

Me estaba terminando de poner las botas cuando llamaron tímidamente a mi puerta.

--Adelante—dije en voz alta

Vi la tímida cara de la sirvienta de mi ángel.

--Su alteza, usted disculpe que venga a importunarlo, pero mi señorita y su hermana lo solicitan—me dijo mirando al suelo.

--Gracias… Ángela verdad?

--Si su alteza me llamo Ángela. Con su permiso—me dijo tímidamente antes de salir por la puerta y dejarla cerrada tras ella.

Camine emocionado aun no había pasado la hora y ya mi ángel me había llamado. Toque la puerta de su habitación antes de entrar. Tenía puesto un hermoso vestido amarillo, era sencillo como casi todas las ropas que le había visto, pero no por eso se veía menos hermosa.

--Me mandaste a llamar Bella?—le pregunte acercándome para tomar su mano y darle un beso.

--Le comente a Alice que nunca he bailado y ella pensó que sería apropiado que me enseñaras antes de la fiesta de esta noche—me dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Vi que Alice tenía su arpa encima de la mesa de café, yo sonreí al saber que la tendría entre mis brazos en pocos minutos.

--Bien, bien. Edward tómala y prepárala para el baile—me dijo Alice dando brinquitos hasta llegar a su arpa. Mi hermana era una pequeña bola de energía.

La tome por la cintura e hice que pusiera una de sus manos en mi hombro, mientras tomaba la otra en mi mano libre.

--Soy muy torpe Edward, seguro te pisare o me caeré—me dijo en un susurro.

--No te preocupes no te dejare caer, solo déjate llevar, cierra los ojos. Cuando es baile todo se resume a quien te guie—me dije y pude ver como sonreía y cerraba los ojos.

La música empezó a llenar la habitación y yo la atraje aun más cerca de mi cuerpo, nos movíamos fluidamente por la habitación, al principio estaba nerviosa, pero ahora cada vez que la hacía girar, su risa llenaba la habitación y calentaba mi corazón. Pasamos casi dos horas practicando, hasta que Alice me hecho de la habitación. Ellas almorzarían allí, para empezar a arreglarse para la noche.

Yo me dispuse a ver que todo estuviera en orden en el salón para la fiesta. Luego me fui a arreglar.

Estaba impaciente esperándola en la sala. El escolta que había asignado para ella la traería, ese era el protocolo. Pero yo quería enviar el protocolo al diablo y buscar yo mismo. Las puertas se abrieron una vez más para mostrar la hermosa visión que había tras ellas.

Se veía majestuosa en ese vestido azul zafiro que Alice había comprado para ella. Su cabello caía en cascadas de suaves rizos sobre su angelical rostro, sus labios estaban pintados con carmín. No pude resistirme más y cruce la sala para ofrecerle mi brazo.

--Eres muy hermosa Bella—le susurre al odio su olor me embriagaba. Ella al notar la cercanía de mis labios se encogió alejándose un poco de mí. Quise gruñir, todas las mujeres se me tiraban a los pies y la única que realmente deseaba que lo hiciera me huía.

--Gracias por el halago su majestad es muy amable de su parte—me dijo mirando al suelo huyendo de mis ojos.

Tome su pequeño mentón entre mis dedos y lo levante para poder ver porque se ocultaba de mí, su rostro estaba rojo y aun evadía mirarme.

--Por que te sonrojas?—le pregunte pasando mi mano libre por sus mejillas, eran tan suaves y cálidas. Ella poso sus ojos en los míos y parecía atrapada por mi mirada. Parecía que le costaba decir algo que estaba pensando. Le sostuve la mirada hasta que hablo.

--Nunca nadie además de Em y Rose me había dicho hermosa—dijo y luego parpadeo furiosamente tornándose aun más roja de lo que estaba, trato de soltarse de mi agarre moviendo su rostro hacia la izquierda.

Yo no se lo permití, al contrario verla sonrojada me hacía verla aun más inocente, más bella y mucho más deseable. Tome una de sus manos y la lleve a mis labios para depositar un beso.

--Pues los demás deben haber estado ciegos para no poder ver tu infinita belleza, mi Bella.—no me di cuenta que me estaba inclinando sus labios me llamaban como un canto de sirena.

Pude ver su expresión de pánico, antes que diera un paso atrás.

--Edward, tu prometiste respetarme hasta la boda además, no creo que eso que usted quiere hacer, sea correcto en este lugar, no creo que su alteza quiera concebir un hijo fuera del matrimonio—me dijo re huyendo mi mirada, sonrojándose profundamente, gruñí mentalmente, mañana tendría que hacer que Esme y Alice hablaran con ella. Necesitaba por lo menos poder sostenerla en mis brazos y besarla. Me volvería loco teniéndola bajo mi mismo techo durante dos semanas sin poder tocarla.

--Disculpa mi atrevimiento, Bella, el tenerte cerca hace que no pueda pensar coherentemente—le dije besando el dorso de su mano. Ella se sonrojo y me dio una tímida sonrisa.

--Vamos donde están mis padres con Alice y Jasper mientras esperamos que lleguen los demás para poder hacer el anuncio oficial de nuestra boda.

La sentí tensarse y yo le apreté suavemente la mano para reconfortarla. Caminamos hacia mis padres. Me sentía muy feliz con el simple hecho de que ella fuera tomada de mi brazo.

--Bella!!—chillo Alice y la abrazo sacándola de mi brazo—Que buen trabajo hice mira como te observan todos en la sala!!

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de las miradas que le lanzaban los hombres a **MI **Isabella, gruñí, mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a tener aunque sea un pensamiento indecoroso sobre mi ángel. Mi vista se quedo fija en la manera en la que el conde Félix la miraba, él se dio cuenta de mi mirada asesina y levanto su copa hacia mi sonriendo. Maldito estúpido cree que no me di cuenta que miraba a mi ángel como si fuera un trozo de carne y él un perro hambriento dispuesto a hincar sus dientes ella.

--No, creo que sea por eso Alice—dijo mi ángel avergonzada--es seguro porque saben quién soy y me ven como un fenómeno de feria gitana. Como la hija del tirano, como una intrusa—su cabeza cayó mucho más bajo y tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo.

--Oh, Bella!—dijo mi madre tomándola en brazos—nadie te considera así, todos te ven porque eres muy hermosa, solo por eso.

--Es cierto lo que dice Esme. Isabella todos te miran por que en verdad eres una jovencita muy hermosa. Me imagino que no ya no estarán asombrados por el hecho que le hayas robado el corazón a su príncipe—le dijo mi padre palmeándome en el hombro.

--Es muy amable de su parte, sus majestades—dijo mi ángel con la cara roja, vi que me lanzaba una mirada furtiva y luego miraba hacia otro lado.

--Carlisle, mira allá están Eleazar y Carmen, vamos a saludarlos—dijo mi madre llevándose a mi padre.

--Edward, amigo mío!—escuche la voz que menos quería esta noche escuchar cerca de nosotros.

--Félix—dije secamente mientras me volteaba a encararlo

Alice no soportaba a Félix así que se dio media vuelta y se alejo con Jasper. Podía ver que él no quitaba la vista de mi ángel, de quien fue la idea de invitarlo, pensé secamente.

--Vaya, vaya Edward, no me presentaras a esta hermosa dama que tienes a tu lado.

Mi ángel apretó tu agarre sobre mi brazo, al parecer noto la insistente mirada de Félix.

--Es mi prometida y la futura reina de Volterra, Félix.—le dije destilando veneno en cada silaba de su nombre.

--Es un placer conocer a la más hermosa flor de Forks, princesa. Se adelanto para tomar la mano de mi ángel, ella se encogió y se pego junto a mí. Yo puse mi cuerpo entre la mano de ella y Félix antes que llegara a tocarla.

--Isabella, por que no vas a esas ventanas, podrás ver lo hermoso que es el jardín de noche. Creo que Jasper y Alice se encuentran cerca de allí.

Mi ángel dio un asentimiento con su cabeza y se apresuro a las ventanas. Me quede mirándola hasta que llego y quedo con su hermosa espalda hacia nosotros.

--Que protectores nos hemos vuelto, Edward—me dijo Félix riéndose—no la iba a morder.

--Félix, no estoy de humor—le dije entre dientes.

--Que te pasa Edward. Tanya no te mantiene feliz? A mí siempre me complació antes que me aburriera de ella. Si quieres te podría presenta mi nueva después que termine con ella.—su sonrisa era ladina y su mirada estaba posada en la dirección donde estaba mi ángel.

--Se te perdió algo?—le pregunte cada segundo estaba más enojado no podía despegar mis ojos de su estúpida sonrisa—te lo advierto Félix, no te acerques a mi prometida o créeme que tu cabeza no seguirá atada a tu cuerpo.

--Tranquilo, Edward, solo estoy apreciando la belleza de tu prometida. Además creo que tienes problemas mayores ahora mismo.—su sonrisa se hizo más ancha.

--De qué diablos hablas?—le pregunte antes de sentir que alguien tocaba mi hombro.

* * *

**Dum, dum dum**

**No se vale matar a la autora, si ya se que los deje en un momento crucial pero no lo pude evitar. Nada de mandar vulturis a menos que sea Felix lol**

**Presionen el botoncito verde como los ojos de mi Edward para hacerme feliz.**


	6. Noche de Compromiso

**Disclaimer: nada es mío todo es de Meyer, para mi desgracia y envidia lol**

**Mil gracias por los reviews, los adoro, tanto los anónimos como los firmados.**

**Capitulo 6**

**Noche de compromiso**

**

* * *

  
**

_--Tranquilo, Edward, solo estoy apreciando la belleza de tu prometida. Además creo que tienes problemas mayores ahora mismo.—su sonrisa se hizo más ancha._

_--De qué diablos hablas?—le pregunte antes de sentir que alguien tocaba mi hombro._

--Edward, creo que deberías ir por Bella—me dijo Jasper con voz contenida

Cuando me voltee mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas, que diablos hace Tanya hablando con mi ángel. Si ella le ha dicho algo, o si le ha hecho algo a mi Isabella, no quería ni pensarlo; debía mantenerme con la sangre fría por el momento.

--Si, se supone que no debía venir al baile, pero no pude evitar la tentación—escuche que Tanya le decía a mi ángel, con su falsa voz.

Tome a mi ángel por la cintura y la acerque a mí. Mire ceñudo a Tanya por encima de la cabeza de Bella, para que ella no se diera cuenta.

--Edward! Me asustaste—dijo mi ángel llevándose una mano al pecho.

--Lo siento Bella, no fue mi intención—le dije aun lanzándole dagas a Tanya con mis ojos.

--No hay problema, Edward. Mira ella es Tanya, dice que se está quedando unos días en palacio, pero que nadie le aviso de la fiesta; parece que se irá mañana, le dije que se podía quedar en el baile y unos días más. Así tengo más compañía además de Alice, se que se llevaran muy bien; Tanya es muy dulce, no te importa verdad? – me dijo mi ángel levantando su cabeza para encontrar sus ojos con los míos. Trate de suavizar mi mirada, para que no se diera cuenta, pero aun tenia la mandíbula tensa.

--Ya conozco a Tanya. Bella podrías ir donde Alice y Jasper enseguida te alcanzo.—dije con voz tensa

--Hice algo? Estas molesto conmigo, no quise tomarme ninguna libertad, discúlpame si…--la corte. Ella era tan dulce que pensaba que me había enojado con ella. Mis ojos se suavizaron y le di una sonrisa.

--No has hecho nada, Bella. No te preocupes, ahora compláceme si?—le dije tomando su bello rostro en mis manos. Pude ver que la sonrisa de Tanya se transformaba en una mueca.

--Está bien.—me dijo y me dio una sonrisa pequeña—Hasta luego Tanya, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar.

--Claro su alteza, será un placer encontrarme con usted de nuevo—le dijo Tanya fingiendo alegría. En cuanto Bella estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para escuchar Tanya me tendría que explicar muchas cosas.

Cuando no pude ver a Bella, me voltee y tome a Tanya del brazo arrastrándola fuera de la sala.

--Que diablos fue eso Tanya—le gruñí en cuanto estuvimos sin testigos, aferrando mi mano en su brazo. – Te dije bien claro que no te quería cerca de Bella, ni de mi familia, te dije que te quedaras en tu habitación y recogieras tus cosas porque te ibas en la mañana. No me hagas echarte esta noche.

--Cariño, yo no hice nada, me dijiste que no me acercara ella y a tu familia; pero no me dijiste que no podía venir al baile. Además ella fue quien se me acerco, que querías que le hiciera un desplante a tu linda prometida?—me dijo ronroneando, esta mujer me tenía ya cansado, pensaba que era un idiota o que me dejaría enredar por sus palabras.

--Mira Tanya, no sé qué te traer entre manos, te conozco y se la clase de mujer de que eres. Te lo advierto una vez más no te acerques a Isabella, durante lo que queda de tu estadía, cuando salgas de palacio mañana en la mañana no volverás a poner un pie aquí. Te daré una cantidad de dinero por tus "servicios" para que te puedas mantener hasta que te enredes a alguien más.—le dije tenso, deseando terminar la conversación antes que mi ángel se empezara a preguntar dónde estaba.

--En verdad te vas a quedar sin desahogarte dos semanas, solo por no enojar a la niñata esa? Vamos cariño te apuesto a que es una frígida, nunca te complacerá como yo puedo. Toma mi oferta, mantenme fuera de palacio para que tu "Isabella" no se entere y venme a visitar en las noches.

--Tanya, te lo advierto no estoy de humor. Ya hablamos de esto y espero que haya sido lo suficientemente claro esta vez, retírate a tus habitaciones y prepara tu equipaje. Sales de palacio con las primeras luces, me encargare que Seth tenga un carruaje para que te lleve donde desees y te entregue el dinero que te prometí.—le dije y sin esperar a que me respondiera, le di la espalda y volví a la fiesta.

Pude ver a mi ángel, hablando con Alice y Jasper, Alice le tenía una mano agarrada, mi ángel negaba con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio. En cuanto Alice me vio, me dio una mirada asesina. Mi ángel siguió la mirada de Alice, para verme caminar a pocos metros de ellas, mordió su labio con más fuerza.

--Edward, lamento haberme tomado libertades que no me corresponden, no sabía que Tanya era un huésped no deseado ella se mostró muy amable conmigo, no sabía… yo no quería…--dijo mirando fijamente al suelo.

Alice dejo escapar un bufido, mientras yo tomaba el rostro de mi ángel entre mis manos.

--No tienes por qué disculparte Bella, no ha pasado nada. Solo prométeme que te mantendrás alejada de Tanya si te la vuelves a cruzar, digamos que no es una compañía que te convenga—le dije acariciando sus mejillas con mis pulgares. Se sonrojo luego asintió con la cabeza.

Me estaba dando cuenta que cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, se sonrojaba. Eso me hacia tener esperanzas que de alguna manera aunque fuera inconsciente ella retornaba mis sentimientos. Escuche alguien aclararse la garganta, era Jasper.

--Edward, ya ha llegado el momento—me dijo

Yo asentí y tome de la mano a Bella llevándola conmigo a donde estaban las puertas para el salón del banquete y mis padres en el trono. La sentí apretar su agarre en mi mano, estaba nerviosa.

--Tranquila, Bella, todo está bien son solo las presentaciones oficiales que exige el protocolo.—le dije acariciando el dorso de su mano con uno de mis pulgares.

--Cual es la tradición?—demonios ese es el pedazo complicado.

--Er…Bueno, primero hay un banquete, luego el rey anuncia el compromiso, la pareja tiene su primer baile formal, luego salen al balcón que esta allá—le dije señalando las puertas que estaban cerradas a nuestra izquierda y comparten este… un tiempo a solas conociéndose… --creo que eso se lo debí haber dicho antes, pero con la aparición de Félix y de Tanya no tuve oportunidad. Ella se detuvo en seco y me miro con miedo.

--Co…conocerse? a que se refiere con conocerse? -- me dijo

Deje escapar un suspiro y me pase una mano por los cabellos. Mire hacia el trono donde ya estaban mis padres sentados en la mesa.

--Bella, te prometí que no te besaría en los labios, no tienes de que preocuparte, sé que es la tradición sellar el compromiso con un beso pero tu caso es algo especial, pasaremos un rato en el balcón pero nadie se debe enterar que no te bese. En Volterra somos celosos con las tradiciones, me entiendes?—ella asintió levemente—Ahora vamos que nos esperan.

Llegamos al salón comedor y nos colocamos en nuestros lugares. Jasper había encontrado una laguna en la tradición cuando se comprometió con Alice, pero no tuvo que usarla porque dice que en cuanto se encontró con su mirada, se enamoro de ella, pero conociendo mi situación me la conto en el camino a Forks. El banquete dio inicio con la acostumbrada formalidad.

--Fíjate lo que hacen Alice y mi madre, una de las tradiciones es que la esposa nunca debe dejar que la copa de su marido se seque. Ellas están pendientes de que sus copas siempre estén llenas—le dije en un susurro, ella empezó a observar todas las cosas que hacían las esposas de los nobles y me complacía que prestara atención. El banquete termino no sin que antes algunas de las damas le lanzaran miradas de celos a mi ángel y la de los caballeros era como si estuvieran apreciando un caballo que fueran a comprar, cada vez que pillaba a uno mirándola, les fruncía el ceño y ellos rápidamente miraban a otro lado. Sí, mi ángel es muy hermosa, pero esa belleza, está reservada únicamente para mí.

Volvimos a dirigirnos al salón de trono donde se llevaría a cabo el anuncio e iniciaría el baile. Conduje a mi ángel hasta el trono donde había dos lugares para nosotros. El silencio reino en la sala mientras mi padre se levantaba.

--Estamos reunidos esta hermosa noche para celebrar el compromiso de mi hijo Edward Anthony Cullen príncipe heredero de Volterra con la hermosa princesa Isabella Marie Swan de la casa de Forks.—dijo mi padre y mire a Bella quien tenía el rostro rojo y miraba al suelo.

Podía ver las caras de algunos nobles que no sabían que Bella era descendiente de los Swan, pero nadie se atrevió a emitir sonido alguno para no faltarle el respeto al rey.

La orquesta empezó a tocar dando inicio a la tradición del primer baile oficial. La tome de la mano y me acerque a su oído.

--Vamos es tiempo de nuestro primer baile oficial, no te preocupes no te dejare caer, recuerdas—le dije en un susurro cuando sentí que se puso nerviosa.

Llegamos a la mitad de salón, puse una de mis manos en su cintura y con la otra tome su pequeña mano. Ella puso su mano en mi hombro y podía sentir que estaba nerviosa porque temblaba levemente.

--Bella, mírame—le dije suavemente.

Sus chocolates ojos se encontraron con mis verdes, empecé a bailar con ella y a girarla por todo el salón, estábamos en una pequeña burbuja, no había nadie más en ese lugar que no fuéramos ella y yo. A medida que la música iba avanzando ella empezaba a sonreírme. Me alegraba que estuviera disfrutando de mi compañía. La pieza termino y las demás parejas se congregaron a la pista. Yo empecé a guiar a mi ángel hacia las puertas del balcón. Me sentía emocionado por lo que tenía planeado para sellar el compromiso. Una vez en el balcón las puertas se cerraron y las cortinas se corrieron dejándonos apartados del mundo.

--Edward…yo…no sé, estas tradiciones de ustedes y yo…--empezó a decir mi ángel. Yo la corte.

--Te dije que no tenias de que preocuparte, es cuanto a la tradición dice que se debe sellar el compromiso con besos, pero no aclara qué tipo de besos—le dije sonriendo y ella se sonrojo.

--A que te refieres con tipos de besos?—me dijo tratando de soltarme la mano. Yo no se lo permití.

--Este es un tipo de beso—le dije mientras me llevaba su mano a los labios y depositaba un beso en el dorso—Este también es un tipo de beso—le bese la muñeca—Este es otro tipo de beso—la acerque y le bese la frente—y este es otro, le bese las mejillas y la nariz—me estaba sintiendo algo extraño nunca me había sentido así, era una sensación que no sabía cómo explicar. Quería más—este es otro—le dije con voz ronca mientras llevaba mis labios a su cuello y dejaba un beso húmedo, la sentí jadear y aferrar sus manos a mis brazos, con eso no me pude contener y empecé a devorar su cuello, sintiendo como con cada beso que depositaba ella se relajaba echando su cabeza hacia atrás para darme mejor acceso, la escuchaba respirar pesadamente y la sentía vibrar contra mí, la tenía tan presionada contra mi cuerpo que podía sentir cada una de sus suaves curvas. Besaba su cuello, su clavícula, sus hombros, cada pequeño pedazo de piel que estaba expuesto por su vestido. Mis manos empezaron a vagar si darme cuenta acariciaba su cintura cubierta por la fina tela y fui subiendo hasta casi llegar a sus pechos. Ella se separo jadeando y con la cara roja como un campo de fresas.

--Edward, no creo que esto sea aceptable—dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento. –Comprendo que son sus tradiciones pero aun no estamos casados.—me dijo aun respirando pesadamente, totalmente roja y sin mirarme a los ojos.

Yo estaba realmente excitado necesitaba calmarme, no podía tomarla, bueno si podía, pero no debía, me dije una y otra vez. Pero su cuerpo había respondido a mis caricias, eso no me lo había imaginado.

--Lo siento, Bella. Me deje llevar—le dije y le tendí la mano. Ella dudo un poco aun así la tomo.—Te llevare a tu habitación para que descanses ha sido un día largo para ti.

Ella me sonrió aun sonrojada. Se veía adorable a la luz de la luna.

--Si, la verdad fue un largo día, que planes tienes para mi mañana?—me pregunto mientras caminábamos por los pasillos desiertos del palacio.

--Mañana, mi madre y Alice; te explicaran ciertas cosas de las tradiciones y de los códigos de comportamiento de las damas en Volterra. Además de otras cosas para prepararte para matrimonio.—como que los bebes no se hacen con besos, para que yo pueda probar esos dulces labios, pensé para mi sonriendo.

--Gracias, Edward—me dijo y se puso de puntillas para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Mi cuerpo reacciono por instinto y la estreche entre mis brazos, no quería dejarla escapar. Baje mis labios una vez más a su cuello y le di un beso. Al sentir que mi cuerpo volvía a reaccionar , me aleje de ella antes de que la hiciera entrar a su habitación y saciar mis ansias de su piel.

--Que duermas bien, Bella—le dije abriendo la puerta de su habitación para que entrara—mandare a buscar a Ángela para que te ayude a cambiarte. Me miro con preocupación, pero luego asintió y entro a su recamara.

Camine hacia uno de los guardias que estaban frente a mi cuarto y le pedí que buscaran a Ángela para que ayudara a mi ángel. Me recosté en mi cama, cerrando los ojos. Mi cuerpo aun estaba tenso, había sido una experiencia magnifica poder probar su piel, su olor era alucinante, la manera en que sentía su sangre bombear mientras mis labios devoraban cada centímetro de su piel, la manera en la que se sentía su cuerpo contra el mío, los latidos erráticos de su corazón, la manera en la que cedió sin pensar hasta que mi toque fue mucho. Maldición si no hubiera dejado mis manos vagar, probablemente hubiera podido disfrutar más de su piel. Demonios tenía que calmarme, tenerla tan cerca era una tentación para mí en el estado en el que me encontraba, no quería perder el control y escabullirme dentro de su habitación.

Estaba fantaseando con todas las cosas que podía hacerle a mi ángel una vez estuviéramos casados, cuando sentí una mano en mi entrepierna. Cerré los ojos fuertemente no podía ser.

--Isabella—dije sin pensar.

--Puedo ser quien tú quieras mi príncipe—me dijo una voz que pensé no escucharía otra vez.

--Que haces aquí Tanya—dije sentándome en la cama. Ella seguía masajeando mis partes nobles lo que me dificultaba pensar correctamente.

--Solo vine a despedirme de ti, cariño y te encuentro solito y necesitado. Se ve que la princesita te dejo sin desahogarte. Vamos Edward solo por esta noche me voy en pocas horas, deberías aprovechar mientras puedas, van a ser dos largas semanas, cariño—me dijo con una voz cargada de lujuria.

Mi mente se nublo y la tome por cuello para lanzarla en la cama, me recosté sobre ella y deje que mi boca se apoderara de la ella. Estaba perdido en el deseo hasta que escuche un jadeo y un golpe sordo.

Mire hacia dónde provino el ruido a tiempo para ver a mi ángel parada en la puerta de mi recamara con los ojos abiertos y un grueso libro a sus pies. Trate de levantarme pero tenía los brazos de Tanya en mi cuello. Bella se salió corriendo de mi cuarto.

--Parece que la pequeña princesita, pensaba darte una sorpresa—dijo Tanya riéndose.

La mire con desprecio y seguí a Bella. Cuando llegue a la puerta de mi habitación vi a los dos guardias con miradas preocupadas.

--Que demonios paso?—les gruñí a los dos. Nadie podía entrar a mi habitación sin mi consentimiento.

--Lo sentimos su majestad, la princesa nos dijo que usted la mando a buscar porque se sentía mal, no pensamos que estuviéramos haciendo algo mal—me dijo uno de los guardias con miedo en los ojos.

Maldición, maldición, maldición decía una y otra mientras me acercaba corriendo a la puerta de su habitación que diablos había pasado, no creía que Bella mentiría, mucho menos que se metería en mi habitación de noche, seria que no era tan inocente como parecía?, seria que Seth se había equivocado con sus averiguaciones sobre ella?. Estaba empezando a molestarme quería respuestas y las quería ahora. Les dije a los dos guardias de la puerta de su habitación que se fueran y no volvieran hasta que los llamara, no quería que nadie escuchara lo que fuera que fuera a pasar dentro de esas paredes. Entre sin tocar, la encontré en una esquina, abrazando a su sirvienta.

--Que demonios fuiste a hacer a mi cuarto—le gruñí, sabía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo, pero estaba molesto porque sabía que ahora todo para mi sería mucho más difícil entre nosotros. Ella había empezado a confiar en mí y ahora todo se había ido a la borda. Además necesitaba respuestas.

Ella no me respondió solo se separo de su sirvienta y me tiro una mirada asesina.

--Respóndeme Isabella—le dije tomándola por el brazo, ella empezó a halar su brazo para liberarse de mí, pero sin decirme una palabra, sus ojos eran fríos y duros. Su sirvienta se adelanto y trato que la soltara.

--Su alteza, suéltela, no es su culpa, yo me encontré con una chica cuando venía de regreso de las cocinas para ayudar a mi señorita y me pidió que le diera un recado a la princesa de parte suya, que por favor lo fuera a ver que usted estaba algo indispuesto. Le pedí a la princesa que no fuera, esa chica no se me hacía de confianza, su alteza usted disculpe ella no quiso interrumpirlo fue mi culpa, por favor suéltela—le dijo mientras tocaba a Bella para que dejara de forcejear conmigo.

--Que chica? Yo no mande a nadie a que te dijera nada que no fuera que vinieras a ayudar a la princesa—le gruñí a ella también, si me estaba mintiendo para proteger a su ama, la mandaría de regreso a Forks. Solté a Isabella y tome a la sirvienta por el brazo.

--Jessica, se llama Jessica—me dijo entrecortadamente, la solté de inmediato, todas las piezas cayeron en su sitio. Alice y Jasper me lo advirtieron, pero yo no quise hacerles caso.

Mire a Bella, quien había tomado a la sirvienta en sus brazos. No había notado que de sus ojos caían gruesas lágrimas. Me acerque un paso hacia ella, pero ella se ájelo dos llevándose a Ángela con ella. Me miro con desprecio, eso hizo que sintiera como si se me hubieran clavado alfileres bajo las uñas.

--Bella… yo…--ella me corto

--Isabella para usted, no se atreva a volverme a llamar Bella—me dijo con un tono que jamás la había escuchado usar.

No podía hablar con ella ahora, primero tenía que arreglar las cuentas con Tanya y su sirvienta.

--Volveré en 30 minutos Isabella. Necesitamos hablar—le dije dándome la vuelta para salir de su habitación. Ella no me respondió.

--Tráiganme a Jessica de inmediato y díganle a Seth que venga también—les dije a los guardias antes de entrar a mi cuarto.

Tanya estaba acostada en mi cama, sonriéndome.

--Problemas en el paraíso cariño? Que inoportuna tu prometida, pero podemos continuar donde fuimos interrumpidos.—Me dijo, eso hizo que mi sangre hirviera

--Eres una zorra—le gruñí mientras la sacaba halándola del brazo de mi cama.

Mi madre y mi padre me criaron para ser un caballero, pero en estos momentos quería apretar su cuello.

--De que hablas cariño, porque me tratas así?

--Lo sabes bien Tanya, todo lo planeaste, no te podías ir tranquila, tenias que clavar tus ponzoñosos dientes en mi Isabella.—le gruñí con toda la rabia que contenía.

Tocaron a la puerta Seth entro con Jesica; vi que Jessica y Tanya se miraron con ojos de miedo. Ya sabían que las había atrapado.

--Que le dijiste a la sirvienta de la princesa y por qué? Jessica te doy exactamente 30 segundos para que me respondas la verdad o te espera el calabozo—le dije apreciando el miedo que mostraban sus ojos.

--No se dé que me habla su alteza—me dijo mirando a Tanya quien sacudió la cabeza diciendo en silencio que se callara. Pero yo sabía bien como romper la confianza entre compañeros ya lo había hecho con los prisioneros que capturamos.

--Tienes 20 segundos Jessica, puedes salvar tu cuello o si lo prefieres mantente callada y vete al calabozo con Tanya—le dije encogiéndome de hombros—la verdad me da igual, ya sé lo que paso, solo quiero escucharlo de la fuente

--Yo…yo..No quería—me dijo con un susurro ahogado.

--Cállate!!!—le grito Tanya quien se deshizo de mi agarre y llevo sus manos a los hombros de Jessica para zarandearla.—No te atrevas, no hemos hecho nada, ninguna de las dos.

--Diez segundos, Jessica—le dije

--Fue ella, ella me pidió que le dijera a la criada que hiciera que la princesa vinera a su habitación y los encontrara en la cama, yo no quería—me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, señalando a Tanya.

--Como te atreves a traicionarme estúpida—le dijo Tanya dándole de cachetadas.

--Te dije que no era buena idea, pero como siempre tenias que ir de perra vengativa—le dijo Jessica para mi asombro devolviéndole el golpe—te dije que lo dejaras por la paz, no es un empresario o un noble, es un príncipe. Si te metes con un príncipe te cortan la cabeza y yo quiero la mía atada a mi cuello—con esto la empujo.

Tanya tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Seth miraba silencioso el enfrentamiento esperando alguna señal mía.

--Te he dado de comer todos estos años maldita, debí dejar que murieras de hambre como tus padres—le escupió con rabia.

--Y tú me has tenido como tu criada, hermanita. Te he servido en todo lo que me has pedido te he ayudado a engatusar a todos tus amantes y luego tenía que limpiar el desastre que dejaban—le dijo iracunda, me quede en una pieza, no sabía que eran hermanas—Yo puedo hablar con la princesa, yo le puedo explicar—me dijo esperanzada.

Dejar que alguna de ellas hablara con mi ángel seria lo último que haría. Levante la ceja y con esto Seth se acerco y tomo a ambas mujeres. Ellas se sorprendieron.

--Seth, no quiero a ninguna de las dos en Volterra, si alguna vez vuelven a poner un pie en mi reino, pondré precio a sus cabezas.—les dije dándoles la espalda y pasándome la mano por el cabello.

--Edward, no puedes hacerme esto!!—Chillo Tanya—te he complacido en todos tus caprichos de cama, esa mojigata no te dará lo que yo te di—me dijo gritando. Maldición Isabella la podría escuchar.

--Sácala de aquí ahora, Seth—dije sin voltearme. Tenía tanta rabia que si la miraba, me olvidaría que ella era una mujer. Escuche los sollozos de Jessica y las quejas de Tanya. Por suerte las habitaciones de mis padres y mi hermana estaban alejadas de la mía. No se darían cuenta de este lamentable espectáculo.

Pero por otro lado, estaba seguro que Isabella, había escuchado con toda claridad las palabras de Tanya. Maldición, volví a pensar, mientras estrellaba un florero contra el piso. Qué demonios iba hacer, como diablos le iba a explicar las cosas para poderlas arreglar.

Camine pesadamente, hacia su habitación, recordé que no habían guardias porque les dije que se fueran. Tome una profunda respiración mientras estaba parado en la antesala de su habitación. Toque la puerta, pero no obtuve respuesta. La abrí lentamente, preparándome para la rabia que vi en esos ojos que siempre me parecieron tan cálidos. Pero no había nadie en la habitación, entre a paso presuroso, observando el vestido dejado en el suelo, el pánico se fue apoderando de mi cuando vi su alhajero volcado sobre el tocado, como si hubieran tomado lo que contenía con premura, abrí la puerta del baño, esperanzado de que se encontrara allí. Me maldije mentalmente por haber enviado lejos a los guardias, corrí hacia el pasillo.

--Toquen la alarma, la princesa ha desaparecido. Encuéntrenla ahora—les gruñí a los guardias que estaban en mi puerta. Mientras corría en dirección a las puertas del castillo.

* * *

Sorry no me maten, la verdad no sé como acabe con dos Bellas desaparecidas, bueno nunca se a donde va mi historia hasta que escribo un capitulo. En verdad trate de actualizar el fin de semana pero se me complico. Prometo actualizar este fin sin falta.

No sean malos y denle al botoncito del mismo color de los ojos de mi Edward lol


End file.
